


New Orleans heirs

by ezkis



Series: Supernatural kings [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handon, Landon Kirby & Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Kol Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Marcel Gerard, Landon Kirby & Rebekah Mikaelson, Tribid Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis
Summary: After leaving the school, Hope and Landon go to New Orleans where they intend to revive Klaus but they will have to fight the city for achieve it with the help of her family. Hope recently became a full tribid so she will be dealing with the vampirism and Landon will have to deal with his new powers.This is the second part of a series but you don't have to read the first one to undersantd this one but if you enjoy reading Handon I would give it a try.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Klaus Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Supernatural kings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704208
Comments: 51
Kudos: 123





	1. Why I agreed to all of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Firts thanks for all the support in the first part of the series, it helps a lot for continue writting. This will be an introduction chapter but I promise that in the nexts there will be more action.
> 
> If you don't have read the first part and you want to I warn that there will be many spoilers in this chapter.

**In the car going to New Orleans**

“So, when you said all your family, how many people that includes?” Landon asks.

“All my uncles and aunts” Hope answers.

“From the history book I know Rebekah and Kol, that are Originals, and I already met Freya. Are they more?” Landon says.

“All of their partners. Marcel, that is Rebekah’s husband but also kind of my brother as my dad adopted him. He is also an evolved Original.” Hope says but Landon cuts her “What does that even mean?”

“In resume he is more powerful than an Original. Davina is Kol’s husband and it’s a witch. Finally, Keelin is Freya’s wife and is a werewolf, they also have a child.” Hope explains.

“So, two Originals, an evolved Original, two witches and a werewolf, what can go wrong” Landon says sarcastically.

“Probably everything” Hope answers laughing.

**New Orleans**

After all day driving, they arrive at New Orleans. The enter the Compound and everyone is waiting for them. They hug Hope and they start staring at Landon.

“This is my boyfriend, Landon” Hope introduce him.

They all greet Landon more or less politely and go to dinner.

Hope sits in the head of the table as her father used to with Landon by his side. Briefly after they serve the food they start interrogating Landon about his origins and his family.

“So, you are a Phoenix?” Rebekah asks.

“Partly yes, but in theory I am a combination of a lot of creatures.” Landon answers.

“And you resurrect in flames?” Marcel asks and Landon nods.

“Can we see it in action? I don’t believe it.” Kol says

“No! No one is touching Landon.” Hope shouts putting himself in front of him in a protective way.

“Darling, calm down, it was just an idea. But how is that possible? I have never heard the existence of other creatures from vampires or werewolves in my thousand years of life.” Kol asks skeptical.

“For the same reason all of you forgot me. When something is thrown into Malivore it is forgotten.” Hope says.

“And how is he a combination of creatures?” Kol continues asking.

“Because I am the son of Malivore.” Landon answers letting everyone surprised.

“Isn’t he like a mud pit or something like that. How is that even possible?” Freya asks.

“We don’t have an answer for that either.” Hope says.

“I’m impressed Hope, you were able to find someone as special as you.” Rebekah says laughing. “Also, it seems that you have a thing for curly hair boys. Didn’t that waiter in the Mystic Grill you had a crush on and used to talk all the time about also had curly hair?” Rebekah asks.

Landon can’t contain a smile as he hears the question.

“Rebekah, they are the same person” Hope says, and everyone laughs.

“Didn’t he leave Mystic Falls?” Rebekah continues asking.

“Yeah, I got moved of foster house and I couldn’t say anything to her but luckily we found each other again.” Landon says.

“I want to hear the full story” Davina says.

“Yes please. I’m not used to see happy endings with love in this family” Rebekah adds.

“Okay, but then we stop talking about us” Hope answers.

Hope and Landon tell all the story of how they met again and everything after that until Hope was killed by Mikael.

“Why did you allow that to happen?” Kol asks to Landon.

“Kol! Don’t be rude, I’m sure he did all he could.” Davina reprimands Kol.

“She’s right, he couldn’t do anything he and his brother were also killed by Mikael.” Hope starts saying.

“Hope I should have avoided it, I failed you and I will never forgive me for that.” Landon interrupts her.

“Don’t say that, you saved me. If it wouldn’t be for you, I would be dead so don’t ever thought it was your fault.” Hope says looking at Landon.

“Can you do magic after transitioning?” Rebekah asks after some seconds of silence.

“Yes, and I feel that now I am much more powerful” Hope says.

“How have you been dealing with feeding?” Rebekah continues asking

“Good, in the school they are used to new vampires, so they helped me” Hope lies.

“Are you sure Hope?” Rebekah insist as she knows how hard it can be.

“Yes” Hope answers annoyed by her insistence.

“Why did you leave the school so suddenly?” Freya asks changing the subject.

“I wanted to talk about it, but I warn all of you that it could be dangerous knowing it. So, if any of you don’t want to participate, I will understand it.” Hope warns but anyone says anything.

“As we told before, the Necromancer resurrected my dad, but we failed in doing it. At that moment we didn’t know why but after Landon got stuck with the Golden Arrow we discovered why.” Hope starts explaining.

“What is the Golden Arrow?” Marcel asks interrupting.

“It is an arrow that supposedly could kill me but at the end it didn’t. When I got stuck with it, I appeared in a darkness and for my surprise Klaus was there. He explained that he ended linked to the Necromancer magic when we tried to resurrect him.” Landon says and everyone is too surprised to say anything.

“How do you know it wasn’t just a dream or something like that?” Marcel asks skeptical.

“Klaus told him about the time Davina was going to kill him with your venom.” Hope says.

“I see, but what does this have to do with leaving the school.” Marcel continues asking.

“The reason we couldn’t revived him was because Alaric blocked the dark Magic to prevent that we did it. But at the end Josie ended up siphoning it.” Hope explains.

“How could he do that to you?” Freya asks angry.

“I’m going to kill him” Kol shouts.

“Don’t bother Kol, we maybe we able to resurrect him. When we extracted the dark magic of Josie we stored here” Hope says showing a metal box.

“Do you really think that is possible?” Rebekah asks getting excited by the idea of recovering her brother.

“I think it is possible, but we will have to do research about it.” Freya answers.

“Okay, then we will help you gladly” Marcel says.

“Good but I thought that Landon and I should do it alone. We have the advantage that no one knows him and everyone forgot me so we won’t raise suspicious. If all of you suddenly stay here everyone will start asking questions.” Hope explains.

“I have to agree with Hope, the city has been near to war in the last months and it wouldn’t help if you all stay here.” Freya says.

“Davina and I could do research in San Francisco” Kol offer and Davina nods.

“But I want to spend some time with my niece” Rebekah protest.

“Maybe we could pretend that we are friends from the family, and you are lending us the Compound. This way you could stay a week or so and we can live here.” Hope proposes.

“Yes, please” Rebekah quickly says.

“We could try it.” Freya adds.

“Good. Now that everything is explained, can we talk about other things that my life?” Hope asks.

They keep all the night talking about their lives. Freya and Keelin leave the first as they have to take care of their son. After, Kol and Davina also leave as they have to come back to San Francisco. Marcel, Rebekah, Hope and Landon keep talking and organizing how they are going to stay in the Compound. Landon leaves the first for preparing his belongings and letting them some time alone.

Before Hope goes to her room with Landon Rebekah asks her. “What are you plans for tomorrow?”

“I wanted to show the city to Landon” Hope answers.

“Hope, I know that you haven’t been dealing well with feeding.” Rebekah says.

“Why do you say that?” Hope asks annoyed.

“Landon told me that you need help.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Hope mutters.

“When you said that in the school they taught you to feed I hope that they haven’t had you drinking animal blood. I tried one time and it’s disgusting” Rebekah says

“Yes, in the school it’s the only blood allowed” Hope answers.

“Then I don’t believe that you have survived only with that. We are not like the other vampires we need human blood, and for you is even worse.” Rebekah continue saying.

“I had some help with it” Hope says trying to hide what it was but can’t contain a smile by thought of Landon.

“Does help mean your boyfriend blood?” Rebekah after seeing her smile.

“How?” she asks surprised

“Please, I know what that smile means” Rebekah explains.

“It was his idea and he can heal himself” Hope tries to justify.

“You don’t have to explain yourself Hope. It’ s funny that you found an immortal boyfriend that it’s also an infinite source of blood. It seems like you have created him or something.”

“There maybe some truth in that. I’m supposed to be the only one that can kill Malivore and he was created to be his vessel. It’s like we are a destined to destroy each other” Hope says.

“Don’t say that, you two seem perfect to each other and, believe me, that I have a lot of experience in frustrated relations.” Rebekah answers.

“I know and I intend to fight for us until de the end” Hope states.

“Good, but tomorrow I will steal you from him. In the morning I will teach you to feed. You have to learn and I’m not accepting a no as an answer.” Rebekah tells her.

“Okay, I will. Goodnight.” Hope says.

“Goodnight and remember we have super hearing so don’t do anything” Rebekah adds laughing before both leave.

**Next morning in Hope’s room**

Hope and Landon are waked up by Rebekah shouting behind the door “Hope, we have to do what we agreed yesterday”

“Okay, give mine thirty minutes to prepare” Hope answers.

“Why so early?” Landon asks annoyed by it.

“It’s your fault for telling her that I needed help for feeding.” Hope says.

“I didn’t expect it to be so early. Now, what am I going to do without you?” Landon asks.

“I’m sure Marcel has a lot of questions to do.” She answers smiling.

“Remember me why I agreed to all of this?” Landon asks rhetorically.

“Mainly because of this” Hope answers smiling and kisses him.

“In that case totally it’s worth it.” Landon adds and kisses her again.

They get prepared for the day and come down to the Hall.

“Finally. Let’s go” Rebekah says to Hope.

“Don’t be too hard on him Marcel” Hope tells Marcel while she is leaving.

“Don’t worry, I will take good care of him” Marcel answers smiling.

After Hope and Rebekah leave Marcel start asking Landon “After Hope told us your history, I have had a very important question. How do you know you can’t be controlled to hurt her like when you stole the knife?”

Landon spend some seconds thinking as he never had thought of that before. Finally, he answers. “Sincerely I don’t know if I can be controlled as many other things about me are a mystery. But what I know is that I love her, and I would prefer to die than hurt her.” Landon answers.

“Mmm, I will have to see that. Exactly what are your abilities?” Marcel continues.

“I can resurrect, teleport, heal, absorb fire and be stronger than a normal vampire.” Landon answers hiding being able to get to Hope’s dreams.

“I see and since when do you know her?” Marcel keeps asking.

“I met her three years ago when I was working at a restaurant in Mystic Falls.” Landon explains.

“And you didn’t know that she was a Mikaelson?”

“Oh no. I didn’t even know anything about the supernatural world. I thought I was human but I knew she was special since the moment I saw her.” Landon answers.

“Why do you think you deserve to be with her?”

“I don’t, I probably will never. But I assure you that I’m trying to improve every day to being worthy of her love.”

“I will have to see that by facts not only words.” Marcel says looking at him.

“Enough or you want to ask anything else” Landon asks.

“I think that is enough for today but I will be watching you” Marcel says.

“I don’t expect less. One thing, you are stronger than an Original no?” Landon start asking and Marcel nods.

“Could you train me? I do it with Hope, but I know she holds back and also I can’t be hard on her. I want to be prepared for fighting for her.” Landon finally asks.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to hold back so you better be able to heal as you say” Marcel answers.

“Perfect. When do we start?” Landon asks impatient.

“Let’s go to a gym I know where we will have some privacy and space, so we keep your powers in secret.” Marcel says and the go to the gym.

**Hope and Rebekah Pov**

“What do you have planned Rebekah?” Hope asks while they walk in the city.

“First we will see if you can feed without killing.” Rebekah answers.

“I have already proved that with Landon” Hope argues.

“It’s not the same with someone you care for and he is also special.” Rebekah argues.

“In that you have a point” Hope accepts.

They keep walking until they find an old building that seems abandoned.

“Here it is” Rebekah says, and they enter the building. Inside they find a woman totally still.

“You can move” Rebekah shouts and the women starts moving.

“What do you want me to do?” Hope asks confused.

“She is your breakfast.” Rebekah says and adds “Don’t worry she is being paid and I will make sure you don’t harm her”

Hope listens to Rebekah and vamps speed to the woman. She compels her to stay still and quiet, pulls out her fangs and bites her. As she is feeding, she starts to get lost in the blood lust and totally lose control.

“Hope, stop. You are going too far” Rebekah shouts but Hope continues so she vamps speed beside her.

“Hope control yourself” Rebekah says but Hope keeps draining her, so she has to push her away before she kills her. After some seconds of recovering Hope realizes what she was going to do “Oh no, what I have done. Is she dead?”

“No, she is okay.” Rebekah says while she gives her blood to the woman so she can heal.

“They were right, I can’t control myself. I’m a monster” Hope says and vamps speed away.

“Bloody Hell. Hope, where are you going?” Rebekah says annoyed and tries to follow her but she loose her.

**Landon and Marcel Pov**

They go to the gym and start training.

“Show me how you can teleport” Marcel says.

Landon teleports behind Marcel but before he can attack him Marcel punch him in the stomach.

“Too predictable” Marcel tells him while Landon is healing.

“Fuck, it’s true you are faster than Hope.” Landon shouts while he is still in pain by the hit.

They keep fighting, at first Landon is totally overwhelmed by the speed and force of Marcel. Slowly he is able to avoid some hits and even get some on him, but Landon is clearly losing.

“I have to admit that I haven’t had an interesting fight like this in a long time.” Marcel says after being surprised by Landon punch.

“In my point of view, it doesn’t seems interesting more like a beating” Landon answers.

Then suddenly Rebekah appears and says “We have a problem”

“Where is Hope?” Landon quickly asks.

“That’s the problem, I can’t find her” Rebekah answers.

“What has happened?” Landon asks worried.

“The feeding class didn’t go well” Rebekah explains.

“I will find her” Landon says and disappears.

“Another one that disappears. Do you think we should be worried?” Rebekah adds annoyed after he does it.

“No, after training with him I know that anything can beat those two and he is probably the one who can help her the most” Marcel answers.

“You are probably right. How quickly times goes, it seems like yesterday when I was babysitting Hope and now, she has a boyfriend and has to drink blood.” Rebekah says getting a bit sad.

**Hope Pov**

After they incident trying to feed, she went to the Bayou to be alone. She just sits down in the top of a hill contemplating the landscape. Sometime later as she expected Landon teleports in front of him.

“I heard you had a rough time.” He says while sitting beside her.

“Yeah, I just wanted to be alone until you inevitably appear.” Hope answers.

“As I told you I will never let you alone. Do you want to talk about how your feeding class went or do you prefer to laugh at my morning with Marcel” Landon asks smiling.

“Let’s start with you. That bad was Marcel?” Hope says.

“It probably was my fault. First, I had an interrogation about me and my relationship with you but after, I committed the mistake of asking him to train with me without holding back. So, he did it and I become a healing punching bag.” Landon explains.

“That was pretty stupid from you. I’m sure he was waiting for an opportunity like this.” Hope says.

“I had to try, at least I learn that I can heal a lot of times, but I had to admit that it consumes all my energy.” Landon answers.

“Do you want some fire?” She asks smiling by how it sounds.

“Yes, please. The teleporting took all the forces I have left.” Landon answers, so Hope starts creating fire and throws it to him.

“Much better now, thanks. How was your feeding class” he asks after recovering.

“Horrible, I tried to feed on a woman, and I would have killed her if Rebekah didn’t intervene. What if I can’t control it? How I am supposed to be a vampire for the rest of my life?” Hope asks getting sad.

“Hope I’m sure you will learn, it was just the first time.” Landon tries to calm her

“And if not? How I am going to survive if I have to kill to do it?” Hope continues saying

“Hope, you can always feed on me.” He remembers and hug her. “Okay? You have me for everything”

After some minutes of comforting her, Landon asks” Do you still want to show me the city?”

“Yes Landon. But first I should tell Rebekah that I haven’t done anything bad” Hope says.

“Don’t worry I texted her.” Landon answers.

“Since when do you text with my family?” She asks surprised.

“Since I live in their house” he answers.

“Okay, first I want you to show the Rousseau's bar. There we can eat, and I will tell you a lot of stories about my life when I was young. After I will show you the rest of the city.” Hope explains

“It sounds like a perfect plan.” Landon says smiling and kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was a decent introduction to New Orleans and as I said before in the next there will be more action.  
> Thanks for reading.


	2. How was your first day in New Orleans?

**In the Rousseau's bar**

Landon and Hope enter the bar. They sit down in a desk near a wall where there are a lot of photographs. Landon doesn’t take long until he recognizes Hope with Freya in one of them. “How cute, Hope. Do you know all the people in the photos” he says pointing at the photo.

“Yeah, but some died when I was too young to meet them. But my family told me a lot of stories about them. This was Camille she was kind a therapist for my dad and ended up being really important for him. She also wrote his memories which come in handy for knowing his story when he was gone. They told me she was the first person that saw me do magic when I was a baby. Supposedly I stopped a car before she went with me to an explosion.” Hope explains.

“Saving the day since you were a baby, you don’t stop surprising me Hope. Why you were going to an explosion?” Landon says.

“My uncle Elijah was fighting his brother Finn that was trying to kill me, so Dahlia didn’t come for me. I haven’t told you the story of when Dahlia came for me no?” Hope asks.

“No, you only told me that she was the reason that place without magic was created.” Landon answers.

“If you didn’t think my family was strange enough wait until I tell you the story of Dahlia” Hope says.

“Hope, remember that my father is a mud pit that want to use me as a vessel. You can’t get stranger than that” Landon answer smiling.

“That’s true but wait until you hear it” Hope says and tells of the story about Dahlia and how they defeated her. Hope continues telling a lot of stories about Camille, Jackson and Hayley that her family told her while they eat. When they finish, they get out and visit other places of the city for hours.

**In the city at night**

When they are coming back home a group of five man intercept them.

“A young woman like you shouldn’t be walking alone in the streets at this hour” one of them says.

“She is not alone” Landon answers annoyed by being ignored.

“We are not talking with you” other of the men says.

“If you don’t respect my boyfriend, I will have to take measures” Hope tells them getting annoyed by the situation.

“That is your boyfriend. You should have best taste in men”

“Enough, get out of our way or this won’t end well for you” Hope shouts getting angry.

“Don’t make us laugh, you don’t understand the gravity of the situation” other one says, and they start showing their vampire fangs.

When they do it Hope and Landon can’t contain a smile in their faces.

“Do you want to have fun alone or want help?” Landon asks her.

“I will do it by myself if not it will be to easy. Look out that no one escapes” Hope answers.

“Even if you are a witch you don’t have an opportunity versus five of us” one of them says and he vamps speed towards Hope.

When he is going to bite her, she holds him by the neck easily and compels him “Stay by the wall still until I say otherwise”. After hearing her words, he follows her orders.

As they see what Hope has done the four left vamp speed toward her but she reacts earlier and gets behind them. Before they notice it she throw one of the to the wall leaving him seriously injured. Then she holds two of them by the neck and compels them to do the same as the first one but while she is doing it the one left tries to escape. Landon sees it and teleport in front of him.

“I though you said she didn’t have a chance and now you are running away” Landon says as he appears.

“What are you two?” The vampire asks scared after what he has just see.

“Let’s say that a special couple” he answers smiling and brings the vampire back where Hope is. When he gets there Hope is compelling the one that she threw to the wall.

“I bring the last” Landon says and Hope compels him.

“Now, what should I do with them?” Hope asks.

“We could see what their intentions were” Landon says.

“You have heard him, answer” Hope tells the group of vampires.

“We were going to feed on you two and then maybe convert one of you.” They answer.

“Why are you going around in group converting people?” Hope asks.

“It’s what the witches told us” one of the answers.

“Since when you obey witches?” Hope asks surprised.

“They are recruiting an army of vampires with the promise of giving us daylight rings” they explain.

“Do you know anything about their motivation for it?” Hope continues asking.

“No” all of them answers at the same time.

“We have to figure out what the hell is going on” Hope tells Landon.

“Yeah, probably Freya could know more” Landon says.

“Forgot us and everything that has happen related with us. The next time you will try to kill or convert someone you won’t be able to do it and won’t know why. Now you can go.” Hope compel the five of them.

“That was a very smart order Hope.” Landon congratulates Hope.

“Thanks, it helps that I have a lot of experience in seen people doing it” Hope answers.

They group of vampires listen to her orders and leave so Hope and Landon go back to the Compound.

**Back at the Compound**

When they arrive at the Compound Marcel and Rebekah are waiting for them.

“How was your day?” Rebekah asks.

“It was pretty good until five vampires tried to attack us, but don’t worry they weren’t a match.” Hope answers.

“What did you with them?” Marcel asks curious.

“I compelled them to forgot us and leave. We also learned that they were recruiting vampires for the witches in exchange of daylight rings.” Hope explains.

“Why would the witches want to do that?” Rebekah asks confused.

“That’s what we have to find out. Marcel do you have any idea?” Hope asks.

“No, but probably Freya will know better I have been disconnected from the city the last years.” Marcel answers.

“We thought the same, tomorrow we will call her. Now we are going to sleep.” Hope says and Hope and Landon go to her room.

**Hope’s room**

“How was your first day in New Orleans?” Hope asks Landon.

“Perfect, I had a very good guide and she was also really pretty.” Landon says causing Hope to blush.

“I’m still waiting for my tip” Hope answers smiling.

“How about this” Landon adds and kisses her.

“It’s a good start, but the rest would have to wait as I need a shower. It wasn’t a good idea throwing that guy to the wall” Hope says after the kiss and shows the blood in her hair and clothes.

“In my opinion it was pretty sexy how you beat them” Landon answers and kisses her again.

“You are going to get stain” Hope tells him while ending the kiss.

“It’s worth it” Landon says but Hope is already in her way to the shower.

When Hope comes out after the shower she sees Landon sit down in the bed serious.

“What happens Landon?” She asks.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about something that Marcel asked me earlier.” Landon says.

“Don’t let that his questions get into you” Hope tells her.

“He asked me how I knew that I couldn’t be controlled like when I stole the knife without knowing.” Landon explains

“Don’t think about that, he was just messing around” Hope says.

“But he was right, we don’t know if it can happen again. What if I harm you? I couldn’t forgive myself if I did it” Landon argues.

“Landon, I know you won’t and I am immortal you can’t harm me. Okay? Don’t worry about that.” Hope tries to convince him.

“I don’t know Hope. I can’t get out of my head the idea that I could have been created to kill you so I could have the ability to do it.” Landon continues.

“Landon you saved my life various times, if you could have been controlled, I’m sure that was the opportunity. I trust you my life blindly, Landon” Hope says and hugs him. “We maybe were created to destroy each other, but they didn’t guess that I would fall for you so deeply.” Hope adds.

“In that you are right, I’m sure they didn’t expect that you stole my heart since the first time I saw you.” Landon thanks and kisses her.

“Since the first?” Hope asks smiling.

“Of course, how could I not.” Landon answer before he kisses her again. They make out fro some time trying to not be too noisy to avoid that Marcel or Rebekah listen it before sleeping.

**Next morning**

They are waked up by sound of Hope’s phone. When she gets the phone she sees that is Lizzie who is calling.

_“Hi Hope”_

_“Hi Lizzie, why are you calling?”_

_“I just wanted to talk to you, and I thought that you will be too busy saving Landon from being kidnapped to call. How was your fist day in New Orleans?”_

_“Pretty good, I showed the city to Landon and end up fighting some vampires when we were coming home._

_“I see that you two can’t have a day without something trying to kill you. I’m starting to miss it, all the monster and fighting. The school is starting to be really boring without you.”_

_“That it how it should be, a quiet place.”_

_“Have you two settle down?”_

_“Yeah we are in the Compound. When Marcel and Rebekah leave I will show it so you can criticize the decoration”_

_“It can’t be worse than your room. I have to hang up or I will get late to class, don’t forget us”_

_“Never Lizzie, enjoy the classes.”_

“Don’t tell me that Lizzie has waked up us even across the other side of the country” Landon says to Hope after she hangs the call.

“Yeah, it was Lizzie. She was just checking how we were doing” Hope answers when they hear Rebekah shout “The breakfast it’s ready”

“We should go” Hope says and Landon nods. They get prepared and go to the hall for the breakfast.

“Don’t you think this is a bit excessive” Hope says when she sees all the food.

“When you were younger you didn’t complain” Rebekah argues.

“I’m not complaining” Hope says while she starts eating.

“My neither” Landon adds.

“We have also something to drink for you” Rebekah tells Hope while giving her a cup with blood “I think after yesterday you have to get used to drink human blood first”

When Hope gets the cup, she can’t control that her vampire veins and fangs pull out. Landon sees it and tries to help her “Hope I know you can control it”. At the sound of his voice Hope start calming down and is able to control her vampire instinct.

“Very good Hope. Now drink it” Rebekah says when she sees it. After her words Hope drinks the blood.

“See Hope, you did it” Landon tells her really happy about it and kisses her in the cheek.

“We called Freya earlier and she told us that later she will come to discuss what you discover yesterday. When we finish eating, I will go with Rebekah to speak with some old friends that I still have in the city to see what we can find out.” Marcel says.

“Okay, it’s a good idea” Hope adds. They finish the breakfast and as planned Marcel and Rebekah leave.

“What do you want do until Freya comes?” Landon asks.

“We could do some training, I have to burn energy” Hope proposes.

“Okay, it seems like a good idea. Do you want to do it here?” Landon asks.

“Yes, but we have to be careful to not damage the building” Hope answers.

“I will try my best” Landon says and teleports to the center of the hall. “Come on, Hope” he adds inviting her to attack.

Hope vamps speed toward Landon and attack him but Landon stops her. They start exchanging hits and their force are equal.

“I see that the training with Marcel has paid off” Hope says.

“Maybe, but I know that you are holding back” Landon says.

At hearing that Hope vamps speed much faster to him but Landon expected it, so he avoids the attack teleporting behind her. When he is going to throw her to the floor with a low kick Hope immobilize him with magic.

“That’s cheating” Landon protest while he is still under the spell.

“You said that I shouldn’t hold back, and you have to learn to fight against witches” Hope argues back.

“In that you have a point” Landon says and finally is able to free himself from the spell. “Second chance” he adds before he stars teleporting around her. Hope starts exchanging hits with him while Landon keeps teleporting around the room. After some time of doing it Hope starts reading where Landon is going to teleport. So, she vamps speeding just where he is going to do it just before he does it. This surprise Landon so Hope throws him to the floor and sits above Landon.

“You are too predictable” Hope says.

“You know me too well” Landon answers while he goes to kiss Hope.

When she is going to kiss him back, Landon teleports turning them around, so Landon is now above her.

“That wasn’t predictable” Landon says smiling

“It wasn’t fair, you used that I can’t resist you” Hope protest and hits him in the arm.

“I have to use every weapon at my disposal” Landon answers.

“Then, I can do this” Hope says before throwing Landon with magic in the air and back to the floor with Hope above him.

“Okay, I accept my defeat” Landon adds.

“This time you won’t escape” Hope says and kisses him.

“I won’t dare to” Landon answers and kisses her back. Shortly after they start hearing someone clapping in the door. They stop kissing and turn in the direction of the claps where they see Freya.

“That was impressive.” Freya says.

“How much time have you been watching?” Hope asks.

“Enough for seeing you two fighting all over the place and I have to say that I haven’t seen something like that in all my life not even with my brothers.” Freya explains.

“Thanks, I suppose. If you want to eat something, we have a lot of leftover food” Hope offers Freya.

“Not thanks I have already eaten. Can you tell me what the vampires told you exactly.” Freya says.

“Let me show it” Hope tells Freya and show her the memory of the conversation.

“That was what I feared, a group witches should be trying to obtain the control of the city. I am going to ask Vincent if he knows something, do you want to come Hope?” Freya asks.

“You should go, I will look after the Compound. Probably someone must” Landon says as he sees Hope doubting leaving him.

“Okay, I will go” Hope accepts so her and Freya leave.

After they leave Landon start reading some magic books trying to find something useful for reviving Klaus. Suddenly he starts hearing someone talking in the hall, so he goes to see who it is. When he gets there, he sees a group of five people in the hall.

“What are you doing here?” Landon shouts them.

“We are searching for an object with dark magic stored” One of them says.

“This is not the place to search” Landon answers.

“We know it is and unfortunately for you we can’t leave witnesses.” They answer back before they vamp speed towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that the fights are understandable.  
> As always thanks for reading.


	3. Wouldn’t you think it was going to be so easy

**At the Compound**

After the group of five vampires say to Landon that they can’t leave witnesses, one of them vamps speed to Landon thinking that is going to be an easy kill so he goes directly to his neck. But when he is centimeters away of biting Landon, he stops him easily with one hand by the neck and breaks it.

“Wouldn’t you think this was going to be so easy.” Landon says smiling. After saying that the four of them vamp speed towards Landon to attack him at the same time, but before they get to him he teleports behind one of them and breaks his neck.

When they see what he has done they try to escape but Landon teleports to the door before they get there. The three vampires left attack Landon in a desperate try to escape. One goes to his left while the other to his right, but Landon is able to catch both by the neck. The other vampire sees the opportunity and attacks him, but Landon throws the other two vampires to him letting them seriously injured. He teleports where they are and break the neck of two of them taking advantage that they are still in injured. When the last one is recovering Landon start asking, “Who send you here?”

“I am not going to say anything” the vampire answers.

“You are going to end up talking you want it or not. Don’t you know who lives here?” Landon says and sees the fear in the vampire eyes but he doesn’t say anything.

“In that case I will let them decide your destiny” Landon adds and breaks his neck. After, Landon puts all their bodies in line in the center of the hall and waits until the others come.

Sometime later Hope enters the Compound and sees the bodies in the floor. So, she starts getting worried and shouting his name.

“Hope, I’m okay, don’t worry” Hope hears Landon shout. Some seconds after Landon teleport in front of her and Hope hugs him.

“What has happened?” Hope asks.

“A group of five vampires came for the box with the dark magic but it didn’t end well for them. They weren’t really a match compared with training with you” Landon answers.

“How do they know about the dark magic?” she asks.

“I don’t know, I tried to ask but they didn’t want to answer.” Landon says.

“We will see when they wake up” Hope adds.

They just wait until the first vampire that Landon killed wakes up. When he does it Hope immobilize him with magic and tries to compels him “What did you come here for?”

“I not going to tell you anything” the vampire shouts.

“Why can’t he be compelled?” Landon asks confused.

“He must be under vervain” Hope answers.

“But didn’t it burn vampires?” Landon continues asking.

“Yes, but for avoid being compel they eat it.” Hope clarifies. “Let’s see if it’s true” Hope adds and does a cut in the vampire’s neck with magic. She gets the blood and taste it. “Yeah, definitely he took vervain” Hope says as the blood burns her and break his neck.

“We will have to wait until it’s gone out of their bodies” Hope says. Shortly after the rest of the vampires wake up so they kill them again.

**Some hours later**

Marcel and Rebekah come back. When they enter, they are also surprised by the bodies in the hall. “What the hell has happened?” Rebekah asks.

“They tried to steal the dark magic, but Landon took care of them. They are under vervain so we can’t compel them.” Hope explains.

“We will have to take the vervain out of their bodies. Do you know if any of them is like the leader or something like that?” Rebekah asks.

“No idea, but this one attacked the first” Landon says.

“So will have to bleed out the five of them. Marcel would you help me. I don’t want the young ones to be involved in this.” Rebekah says.

“Yeah, let’s do it in the cells. I don’t want to get everything full of blood” Marcel answers. So, they get the bodies and put them in the cells.

“What are they going to do?” Landon asks when they leave.

“Bleed them until all the vervain is out of their system. It’s much faster than the normal way” Hope explains.

“Luckily you didn’t do it to me in the school” Landon says smiling.

“It’s mainly for vampires as they can regenerate the blood much faster. Also, I wouldn’t had allowed that they did that to you. I shouldn’t even have let them put you in the cell” Hope answers.

“How it ended it was all worthy.” Landon says smiling as he remembers the kiss.

“Now that you say that, how did you gather the courage for kissing me in that moment? I wanted to do it so bad, but I was scared that you hated me after all we did and told you” Hope asks.

“I could never hate you Hope. I was also scared that you didn’t like me but I suppose it was easier when I thought that I wouldn’t remember if the girl of my dreams rejected me. Also, I couldn’t waste a second opportunity after I did it when we danced” Landon answers.

“Probably if you did it when we danced my dad would have killed you” Hope says.

“In that case I would have known about the supernatural world before and more important been able to be with you. So yeah, it was a huge lost opportunity.” Landon explains.

“You are right, I can’t believe that the one time that my dad controls himself it would have been better if he had just killed someone.” Hope says laughing.

“At least they couldn’t compel me, I can’t imagine how shit my life would have been if it worked” Landon says after they stop laughing at Hope comment.

“In my case I would be locked in my room in the school thinking how my life sucked as the past two years so mine would have been worse” Hope tells him.

“Oh, don’t try to compete with me in shitty life. I was the world champion until you appeared in it.” Landon adds.

“I will accept that because when I met you, it was the moment everything in my life started falling apart.” Hope says.

“And I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to help you” Landon apologizes.

“That’s not true, you helped me a lot every time that I talked to you. It made me feel normal and special at the same time if that even make sense” Hope says.

“Believe me when I say that I know it makes sense. Do you how much time it will take them?” Landon asks.

“Probably hours so we should to something useful in the meantime”. Hope answers.

“How about if you teach me about the magical history of the city, so I can understand better what we are facing” Landon proposes.

“It’s a good idea, I should also check it” Hope says, and they proceed to do it.

**Some hours later**

Rebekah calls them. “They are free of vervain. I think you two should come for asking.” They go to the cell and find the five vampires chained and fully cover in blood.

“Why did you come here?” Marcel asks them.

“We came searching for a metal box full of dark magic” one of them says.

“Who send you here?” Marcel continues asking.

“A group of witches, they gave us this daylight rings in exchange for doing it.”

“How did the witches know the existence of the dark magic?” Hope asks.

“We don’t know.” All of them answer at the same time.

“Where are the witches that order you this and who did you expect to live here?” Rebekah says.

“In the cemetery. They told us that they were two originals and an abomination that was a tribid or something like that.” One of them says.

At hearing that last words Rebekah, Marcel and Landon gets angry.

“Repeat that and I would cut your tongue” Marcel shouts.

“Do you know who he is?” Hope asks them pointing at Landon.

“No, we didn’t know. We waited until the three of you left the house so there wouldn’t be anyone and then we found him.” They answer.

“At least we have some advantage. What are we going to do with them?” Hope says.

“We could compel them to find out more about what the witches know. It was a trick my brother loved” Rebekah proposes, and everyone agrees with the idea. They compel them to forget everything they have seen in the Compound and think that they weren’t able to find the dark magic. Also, to find out more information about what and how the witches know everything and come back when they finish it.

“How do they know my existence and the dark magic?” Hope asks when the vampires leave.

“For the dark magic I have no idea but for your existence maybe there were able to put the pieces together. When I forgot you, I knew something very important was missing, all the photos of you, the months that I spent babysitting you… It was too much to forget without noticing it. They could have done the same with the recent history of the city and figure it out” Rebekah explains.

“For the dark magic maybe, they don’t know it has Klaus inside they could have just sense the magic” Marcel says.

“I hope that it’s true, I don’t want them to try to avoid it.” Hope answers.

“How they were able to enter the house without invitation? I thought that vampires have to be invited” Landon says.

“Yes, but the Compound is at my name and now I am dead, so it doesn’t have any effect.” Hope explains.

“We should change it so vampires can’t enter. We could give it to Freya” Rebekah says.

“If we do that, we are making her an objective and she has a child. We can’t do that to her” Hope argues.

“In that you have a point. Then who we can use” Rebekah agrees.

“I don’t know if I count as alive, but I could do it. They also can’t kill me” Landon offers.

“He is right he should count. I don’t like the idea that we put him in danger, but he is the best option.” Hope says.

“We only know him for two days we can’t give him the property of our home” Marcel argues.

“I know him for more than two years and more important I trust him my life. Also, I am the one that is going to live here so is my decision” Hope says.

“If Hope trust him I think we should” Rebekah supports Hope.

“Okay, but if you play us, I will make you pay” Marcel accepts with resignation.

“I’m sure Hope is capable of doing it by herself and, as I am not going to stop saying, I just want to be with her.” Landon answers Marcel.

“Marcel can you make it happen today?” Hope asks.

“Yeah, I think so. We could go now” Marcel says.

“Someone should stay here in case they tried to attack again” Hope states.

“I will need Landon and Hope for the formalities” Marcel adds.

“I will stay” Rebekah says.

“We will warn you when we do it as Landon will have to invite us” Marcel tells Rebekah.

“I can teleport back when we do it, so we don’t let the Compound without protection” Landon adds

“Okay it seems like a good plan, so let’s go” Marcel ends the conversation.

Everything goes as planned and the property of the Compound is given to Landon. Marcel goes by himself to investigate more about the witches, and Landon teleports Hope and himself to the Compound. When they appear, Rebekah is waiting at the door.

“That was fast”. Rebekah says as she sees them and tries to enter the Compound, but she hits an invisible wall. “It worked, now invite me”

“Rebekah Mikaelson, I invite you” Landon says and Rebekah enters the Compound.

“I’m going to see Freya to explain everything that has happened and leave you two time alone. See you later” Rebekah tells them and leaves.

“My turn Landon” Hope says

“Hope Mikaelson, it will be a pleasure if you join me” Landon tells Hope smiling.

“It will be my pleasure” Hope answers while entering the house. They spent the time searching for information about reviving Klaus and how they witches could know the presence of the dark magic.

**An hour later**

Marcel appears at the Compound. Landon and Hope go to the hall to invite him to the house.

“The information I have acquired match what the vampires told us. The witches that attacked the house are in the Cemetery.” Marcel informs them.

“We should talk to them and see what they know.” Hope says.

“I agree, we can’t let that this attack doesn’t get a response, but someone should stay here” Marcel adds, and both look at Landon.

“Why I have to be the one who always stays?” Landon asks annoyed.

“Because you don’t know the city and we have to keep your existence in secret.” Hope says.

“How do you know it isn’t a trap?” Landon continues asking.

“Landon don’t worry, they can’t do anything to us” Hope tries to convince him.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Landon argues.

“I will be okay Landon and remember that you can teleport to me if you get worried” Hope says.

“That’s true, but don’t be surprised if I do it” Landon answers.

“I will be waiting” Hope adds and kisses Landon in the cheek. Hope and Marcel leave to the cemetery.

**In their way**

“What did you mean that he can teleport to you?” Marcel asks.

“Literally that, he can teleport to places that he sees or have been and to me. We don’t know why but he can only do it with me, which has been really useful as he has already saved me a couple of time.” Hope explains.

“Don’t you worry what will happen if you two break up or something since he can always find you” Marcel says.

“No, because that is not going to happen and if for some extremely impossible reason it does, I know he will never use it against me.” Hope answers.

“You have a lot of faith in him” Marcel adds.

“Of course, he sacrificed himself for saving me various times not knowing if he will resurrect. What more do you want for him to prove that he loves me. You shouldn’t be so hard on him” Hope says.

“Hope I can’t stop worrying about you so I’m always going to be watching him” Marcel answers.

“I know but I can assure you that he is worth out trust” Hope ends the conversation.

**In the Cemetery**

Some minutes later they finally arrive at the cemetery. At the gate there is a witch waiting for them. “Why are you two here?” the witch asks.

“We want to discuss why did you send vampires to our home.” Marcel answers. After they say that both enter the Cemetery.

“How can you enter this sacred place without invitation?” the witch asks surprised.

“I already been here. Where are your leaders? You clearly don’t have an idea who we are” Marcel says.

They follow the witch until they arrive in front of a group of four witches. “We were waiting for you two after the vampires failed.” They say.

“How do you know who I am?” Hope asks.

“We forgot you, but the dead didn’t. They saw your friend do that spell to recover the memories, so they teach it to us. We know who you are Hope Mikaelson and we won’t allow that abominations like you or your father live in this city again” the witches say.

“You don’t have an option, we are stronger” Hope answers preparing to fight.

“We know, but you won’t be prepared for this” one of the witches says.

After that words Hope feels an extreme pain in her arm and before she can react someone breaks her neck.


	4. I’m going with you

**In the Compound**

After two hours without news of Hope or Marcel, Landon starts getting worried. He tries to teleport to Hope but he can’t. He keeps trying but it just injures him too much to been able to complete it. When he starts to freak out Rebekah and Freya enter the Compound.

“What happens Landon?” They ask when they see how stressed he seems.

“Hope left with Marcel to speak with the witches two hours ago and I can’t teleport to her.” He answers.

“But the last time you couldn’t do it she was...” Freya starts saying knowing what happened when Hope transitioned.

“This time is different, is like a very strong barrier spell is blocking me.” Landon explains.

“You do know where they went?” Rebekah asks.

“To the Cemetery” Landon answers.

“I will check if they are there” Rebekah says before she vamps speed away.

“I will try a locator spell on Hope and Marcel” Freya adds.

“First can you do a sleeping spell on me. I may be able to get into her dreams and see where she is?” Landon asks and Freya nods.

“Wake me up in 15 minutes, it should be enough” Landon says.

“Okay, while I will try the locator spell” Freya confirms and does the sleeping spell on Landon.

Landon fall asleep and Freya wakes him up fifteen minutes later.

“Are the fifteen minutes over yet?” Landon asks nervous.

“Yes, by your face I suppose you didn’t achieve anything.” Freya answers.

“No and I still can’t teleport to Hope” Landon says while he keeps trying to do it and failing.

Then Rebekah appears and shouts worried “They aren’t in the Cementery and I couldn’t find any witch there so there is something happening”

“I couldn’t find Hope or Rebekah either with the spell” Freya adds.

“Fuck, this is can’t be good. What can I do?” Landon shouts getting desperate. After some minutes of thinking Landon starts talking. “I have an idea, when I was stuck with the golden arrow and appear with Klaus he was able to see Hope. Maybe I am able to repeat it and see where Hope is.”

“But for that you need the golden Arrow and kill yourself with it” Freya points out.

“I have the arrow here, we brought it with us, Hope hide it with magic so only her and me could find it.” Landon explains.

“How do you know that this time you will come back?” Freya argues.

“I don’t know but is the best option. I can’t stay here without helping so I am going to do it alone or with your help” Landon says and teleports. When he appears again, he has the golden Arrow and the box with the magic “So, is someone going to help me?”

“Yes” Rebekah says while Freya nods with the head.

“You have to kill me with the arrow and when I’m dead stick it out.” Landon explains.

“Okay, it seems easy” Rebekah.

“I’m ready” Landon shouts after putting the box beside him. Then Rebekah sticks the arrow in his heart.

**In the darkness**

When Landon wakes up, he is in the same darkness as the last time. “Klaus! We have a problem, I need you” Landon shouts.

After walking and shouting for some time he finally finds Klaus but for his surprise he has tears in his eyes. After seen it Landon looks at the vision of Hope and he sees her chained in what it seems like a church. She is sweating and hallucinating. “What happens to her?” Landon asks really worried.

After some time finally Klaus reacts “Marcel bite her.”

“Why he would do that?” Landon asks really confused.

“I don’t know but when they were in the Cemetery preparing to fight it was like he was possessed and attacked Hope.” Klaus explains.

“What is that place where she is?” Landon asks.

“The St. Annes’s church in the French quarter.” Klaus answers.

“Kill me so I can go back and rescue her” Landon says.

“Landon you don’t understand the gravity of the situation. Marcel’s venom can kill an Original, it can kill Hope.” Klaus tells Landon.

“There has to be an antidote or something to save her” Landon shouts desperately.

“Freya made an antidote years ago, but I don’t know if she has more” Klaus answers.

“Then there is hope, kill me I have to rescue her” Landon says.

“Send greeting to my sisters and Marcel and tell Hope to don’t obsess with resurrecting me. Landon, fight for her as I would” Klaus tells Landon.

“I promise that I would fight to end for her. Kill me “Landon says, and Klaus breaks his neck.

**Hope Pov**

She wakes up in the altar of a church that she recognizes. When she tries to move, she is stopped by the chains in her arms, but she can’t destroy them as she feels very weak and sick. Then she sees the wound in her arm that is not healing and realizes what has happened.

“Finally, you are awake” Someone says behind Hope.

“Let me out or my family will kill you all” Hope shouts.

“They won’t find you in time and we know that only Rebekah and Freya are here. They can’t beat us” the witch says. At that words Hope feels relief as they still don’t know existence Landon and she is sure he is going to come for her.

“We will see that” Hope answers trying to not reveal it.

**In the Compound**

Landon resurrects and as always sees the glimpses of Hope that remind him that he can’t afford to lose her. As he stands up Rebekah and Freya are looking at him. “We were starting to get worry. Did it work?” Freya asks.

“Yes, but we have a big problem. Marcel bite her and she is captured in the St. Annes’s church.” Landon explains.

“Why would he do that?” Rebekah asks shocked.

“Klaus said that he was like possessed or something. Freya, do you have the antidote for the venom?” Landon asks.

“Yes, in my house” Freya confirms.

“I am going for Hope while you get the antidote” Landon says.

“I’m going with you” Rebekah tells Landon.

“Okay, I will teleport us there. Give me your hand” Landon says, and Rebekah does it. Shortly after both disappear.

**St. Annes’s church**

They appear at the entrance of the Church. “When I saw Hope, she was in the altar of the church. They were like ten vampires and ten witches. Let me try to teleport now that we are closer” Landon tells Rebekah and tries to do it “I can’t, the barrier spell it’s too strong”.

“We will have to enter by force. The main problem will be the witches, we have to center in them. Landon, I need you to understand that we will have to kill them, we can’t show mercy.” Rebekah says.

“I know, I will do whatever to save her” Landon answers.

“I will enter first and distract them. When they are attacking me, I want you to teleport inside and start killing witches” Rebekah plans.

“Okay, I’m ready it” Landon says convinced.

Rebekah enters the church and breaks the neck of a witch before they can react. After she goes for a second witch, but the group of vampires intercept her. She is able to extract the heart of two of them before the witches do an aneurism spell on her and stop her.

When Landon hears Rebekah shouting because the spell, he teleports inside behind a witch breaking her neck. Before they notice what, it’s happening, he teleports in front of another witch and also killed it. When he is going for a third one, the other witches throw him to the wall of the church. Meanwhile they do the same with Rebekah and hold her against the wall.

When they have the two of them trapped versus the wall with magic, one the witches start talking “It was a noble try, but we expected also Freya. By the way, how are you?”

“Free Hope and I will tell you everything about me” Landon shouts.

“Don’t make us laugh. She is going to die in the same place she was born and finally we will end the curse that her bloodline is to the city. You two will watch it without being able to do anything about it” The witch says.

After hearing that words Landon looks at Hope and sees how she is nearly dead and suffering. At that moment he feels an extremely heat and power flowing from inside him. Then suddenly his eyes turn full red and a fiery aura surrounds him.

“What is happening to him?” One of the witches shouts surprised.

Landon starts fighting the spell that is containing him and he is able to free himself. He starts teleporting beside the witches and killing them. He is able to break the neck of two of them before they can react. The vampires and the five witches left, focus on him so Rebekah free herself. They try to use an aneurism spell on Landon, but he is able to resist it and teleports behind another witch that he kills easily. At the same time Rebekah kills two more witches from behind. The two witches left command the vampires to attack them while they try to escape but they are no match for Landon and Rebekah. Landon teleports behind the group of eight vampires and extract the heart of two of them while Rebekah does the same in the front. Two of them turn to fight Landon but while they are doing it he cuts the head one of them with a punch. When the other vamps speed towards him Landon catches him by the neck with the left hand and with the right also cuts his head furious. While this was happening, Rebekah kills the other two vampires.

When Landon is going to teleport to follow the witches that were escaping, Rebekah shouts to him “Landon, get Hope to Freya.” At hearing that words he calms down and the aura surrounding him disappears. He picks up Hope and he hears how she mutters “Landon…” but faints before ending.

“Hope, please hold a bit more” Landon whispers to her trying to not breakdown before teleporting to the Compound.

**In the Compound**

Landon appears in front of Freya that seems really worried. “Where is the antidote, I don’t think we have much time” Landon says.

“They destroyed it. I had it in my house and while I was here, they entered it and destroy it.” Freya explains with a broken voice.

“No no, can’t you fabricate more?” Landon asks desperate.

“No, there isn’t enough time for that.” Freya answers.

“There has to be something we can do. She isn’t going to die, I can’t allow it” Landon shouts starting to breakdown with Hope in his arms.

“I don’t know Landon” Freya says frustrated.

Landon lays Hope’s body in the floor and sits beside her. He starts talking to her “I’m sorry I failed you again. What use my immortality has if it can’t to save you”. After hearing his own words Landon has an idea.

“Freya can you link my life to Hope’s?” He asks.

“Yes, but how that help her?” Freya questions.

“Maybe she would become immortal like me, resurrect or just give her more time. Like when Klaus linked himself to Dahlia, she became immortal.” Landon explains.

“In this case we don’t know how is going to work, you could be less immortal than Hope and just die with her” Freya argues.

“That’s another reason to do it. I don’t want to live without her. If she dies, I need to go with her” Landon says

“I can’t risk your life in that way, Landon. You are young, you still have to live your life” Freya continues opposing to the idea.

“No, I don’t have a live without Hope. She is the only thing I have and want. If she dies, I’m dying to. So, you can help me in trying to save her or condemn me to an immortal life of regret and suicide” Landon says serious trying to convince Freya.

After some seconds of thinking Freya finally accepts. “Okay, I will do it.” She prepares everything for the linking spell. “Are you sure you want to continue?” She asks before starting.

“Yeah, never been so sure about anything” Landon answers. He lays beside Hope that is unconscious and whispers to her “I hope that wherever we end we do it together”

When she is finalizing the spell, Rebekah appears. “What are you doing?”

“Linking them. Landon had the idea and it’s the only option.” Freya explains.

“How we know it’s going to work?” Rebekah asks.

“I don’t know. It could heal Hope, give us more time or kill them both” Freya explains and finish the spell. When she does its Landon starts feeling sick and sweating. About a minute after he faints.

“I don’t hear his heart beating anymore” Rebekah says worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending.   
> Thank you reading.


	5. You deserve every sacrifice

After Landon dies, they check on Hope, she is still alive but very weak.

“Can’t you make more antidote?” Rebekah asks Freya.

“No, I need the venom of the seven packs, and I doubt I can get it in less than a day.” Freya answers.

“Then what do we do?” Rebekah says.

“Keelin is coming ,maybe she will help us with normal medicine.” Freya explains.

Some minutes later Keelin finally arrives, she greets Freya and Rebekah.

“Is Nick okay after all?” Freya asks.

“Yes, I let him with Vincent I thought this wouldn’t be the best environment. Can you explain me what is happening here?” Keelin says.

“Marcel bite Hope, as you know, and Landon linked his life to her. That’s why he is dead but as he is like a Phoenix he should revive. We don’t know what effect will have on Hope if he does it” Rebekah explains.

“I’m going to check how they are” Keelin says before she goes where Hope and Landon are laying. “Landon it’s dead and Hope is still alive but very weak” Keelin says. Then Landon starts resurrecting in flames.

“He literally resurrects like a Phoenix” Keelin says surprised.

When he fully resurrects, Landon turns and sees that Hope is still lying in the floor unconscious. “Why is she still like this?” Landon asks worried with the little strength he has left as he is getting extremely sick again. Before they can answer he faints again.

“Did he die again?” Rebekah asks confused.

“I think so, he is linked to Hope so he must be suffering again the effects of the venom.” Freya explains.

“And how does it affect Hope?” Rebekah continues asking.

“I will check her again.” Keelin says and does it. “I think that she is better than before and the wound in her arm has healed a bit.” She adds.

“Maybe because Landon heals when he resurrects, he could be helping Hope healing the venom” Freya proposes.

“That means she is going to survive no?” Rebekah says excited

“I think so, we have never seen that someone improved with the venom so it can’t be a bad thing. We will have just to wait” Freya answers.

**Some hours later**

Hope starts waking up.

“What has happened?” Hope asks really confused.

“Marcel bite you and the witches hide you in....” Rebekah starts explaining but Hope interrupts her.

“I remember that. But when I was there, I had a very strange dream where you and Landon rescue me, but he was in flames teleporting all over place.” Hope says.

“That’s was real, strange but real.” Rebekah corrects her.

After these words Hope turn and sees Landon body surrounded by a lot of ashes. She runs and knees beside him. “Why is he dead?” She asks worried.

“He linked himself to you. But don’t worry since he did it, he has been dying and resurrecting continuously. I suppose that now that you are awake, he will just resurrect” Rebekah explains.

“How much time I was unconscious? Hope asks.

“Something like six hours.” Freya says.

“How did I survive that long with the venom?” Hope continues asking as she is still confused.

“We are not sure but maybe the linking kept you alive or you could be more resistant to the venom for being also a werewolf. Also, it’s possible that it was a combination of both.” Freya explains.

Just after she finishes talking, they start hearing how Landon starts resurrecting. When he finishes Hope rush to him, and they hug.

“You are okay” Landon says alleviate.

“Thanks to you” Hope answers and kisses him.

“What are we going to do now?” Hope asks everyone after her and Landon recover from everything.

“We should rest, tomorrow we will handle the situation. “Rebekah says.

“It will be the best” Freya agrees. Everyone goes to their rooms.

**Hope’s room**

“I think I should take a shower” Landon says as he is still covered in ashes.

“Yeah, but after you will tell me everything, okay?” Hope asks.

“I will” Landon adds before kissing her in the cheek and going to the shower.

When Landon gets out the shower Hope starts questioning. “How did you find me? I suppose you weren’t able to teleport to me.”

“No, I wasn’t. They used a barrier spell so strong that I couldn’t get through.” Landon says.

“Then how did you find me?” Hope asks impatient.

“I used this” Landon answer while he walks towards were he hid the Golden Arrow earlier. “You will have to hide it again” he adds as he shows it.

“That means that you killed yourself with it and saw my dad.” Hope says.

“Yes, it was the only option to find you. And yes, I also saw your dad, but we didn’t chat much as we were in a hurry” Landon confirms.

“I see. Rebekah told me that what I saw at the Church was real and not a hallucination. You really had that fiery aura?” Hope asks

“Yeah, I don’t know what exactly it was. When they were holding me against the wall seeing you suffering and close to dead it was too much for me. It triggered something inside me, and I felt a power like never before, so I was able to free myself. But when I was in that form it was like I couldn’t control myself and just wanted to kill all of them.” Landon explains.

“Landon you did what you had to. Don’t feel bad about it, you saved me” Hope says and hugs him.

“That’s the thing Hope, I should feel bad for killing all that people, but I don’t. I can’t forgive anyone that tries to hurt you, Hope. It scares me that I could become a bad person now that I am not longer weak, that I have powers.” Landon tells Hope.

“Landon, you have never been weak, you survived against the world alone. You don’t have to worry about becoming a bad person because you killed some evil witches. I know you Landon, you are the nicest person I know, don’t ever think that your power will change it. “Hope says and hugs him.

“Thank you Hope” he whispers her before they kiss.

“Why you linked yourself to me?” Hope asks after some time of comforting him.

“After we killed them, I teleported you to the Compound. Then Freya told me that they had destroyed the antidote she had, and it wasn’t enough time to make more. So, I had the idea of linking myself to you” Landon explains.

“That could have killed you” Hope says.

“I know but I couldn’t afford to lose you Hope. When I say that I don’t want to live without you I mean it. So, the idea that if you died, I would also, wasn’t a problem” Landon explains.

“Landon, I’m sorry for putting you in that situation. I should have listened to you” Hope apologizes.

“You don’t have to Hope. It was impossible to know what was going to happen with Marcel. I’m the one who should be sorry for being so late for coming for you” Landon answers.

“How can you say that. You killed yourself with the Arrow to find me, fought a church full of witches and vampires, linked your life to mine risking dying and kept dying and resurrecting for hours. You have done the impossible, more than I deserve” Hope says.

“Don’t say that, you deserve every fight or sacrifice. Also, it wasn’t as bad as it sounds dying and resurrecting. The only bad part was the symptoms of the venom, but it didn’t last long as it killed my very fast so most of the time I was just dead. And, as I have told you, it’s not a bad experience being dead while seeing the glimpses of you.” Landon explains.

“I would like to have those with you, when I die been a vampire I don’t experience anything.” Hope protest.

“Let me show you how it feels” Landon adds before kissing Hope.

“Now I am more jealous” Hope says and kiss him again. After some time of making out Landon asks, “Have you fed after all that happened?”

“Yeah, Rebekah gave me some blood after I woke up.” Hope says.

“You sure you don’t need some special Phoenix blood after all what happened.” Landon offers smiling.

“Yes, I don’t like hurting you” Hope answers.

“Hope, that’s not a valid reason because you don’t hurt when you do it. If you need it, do it. I don’t want you to starve to dead after saving you” Landon insist.

“I have to admit that I’m a bit hungry.” Hope finally accepts.

“Enjoy” Landon says with a smile and offers his neck. Hope bites him and feeds with more control that the other times. When she finishes Landon says, “Now we can continue” and kisses her.

“Landon! I am full of blood” Hope protest when they end the kiss.

“I don’t care, I just need to feel you after everything that happened today” Landon says before they keep making out until the fall asleep after another long day.

**Next morning**

Hope and Landon are waked up by Rebekah shouting “Get up, we have a lot of things to do”

“Okay, we are going” Hope shouts back

“Why we always have something to do so early?” Landon asks annoyed.

“I warned you that New Orleans would be really busy” Hope says and kisses him in the forehead before going to the bathroom.

They get prepared and go down. Rebekah and Freya are waiting for them. “Where is Keeling?” Hope asks.

“She went home with Nick, it will be safer” Freya says.

“Better. I think we should take care of Marcel first and then of the witches.” Hope proposes.

“I agree, he is the only thing they can use against us and we have to figure out how they control him.” Rebekah adds.

“But any of you can’t fight him, he can kill you.” Landon says.

“Landon is right, I have to do it with him alone. He can’t kill us” Hope agrees.

“We don’t know if the venom can kill you, Hope” Freya says.

“At least I can resist it the best and we know a way to stop it.” Hope continues saying.

“I will do it alone. We can’t risk it.” Landon insists.

“You can’t do it alone, I’m not letting you getting harm. I will go with you and I don’t accept a no.” Hope argues.

“But only if you promise that I will do the physical part and you use your magic” Landon says.

“Okay, I will try to maintain the distance” Hope accepts.

“Have you finish your couple discussion of who protects more the other one?” Rebekah asks annoyed. Both stay in silence so Rebekah keeps talking. “In not letting any of you go without me and first we have to find Marcel.”

“Yeah, no way any of you are going without us, we are the adults in charge. I will try a locator spell to find him” Freya says and starts doing it. After some minutes she is able to find Marcel with it. She shows the mark on the map of the city where he is.

“Isn’t that place where you took me to learn to feed” Hope tells Rebekah.

“Yeah, but I don’t understand what he is doing there” Rebekah says.

“We will find out shortly. Landon do you remember that place we went before the vampires attacked us?” Hope asks and Landon confirms it with a look to Hope.

“Sorry, but I can’t let that you risk your life” Hope says before doing a barrier spell enclosing Freya and Rebekah. “Wish us luck” Hope adds and holds Landon. They disappear before Freya or Rebekah can react.

“Bloody hell, I hate when she does that” Rebekah says annoyed while she tries to get through the barrier but fails.

**In the city**

“I’m glad this time you didn’t try to lock me” Landon says when they appear.

“I will never dare to again” Hope answers.

“Better, because I’m not letting you alone again. Now, where are we going?” Landon asks.

“We have just to follow the map” Hope explains showing the map with Marcel marked in it.

While they walk to where Marcel is, they plan how they should act.

“I think I should go alone first and pretend that you are dead. Then when we are fighting you appear and break his neck or something with magic” Landon proposes.

“It seems like a good plan but try to no get bite, I hate seen you dead” Hope says.

“I will try my best, I promise” Landon answers.

After some minutes of walking they arrive where Marcel is. As they planned Landon enter first shouting “You killed her, come and fight me coward. I know you are here.”

Marcel vamps speed in front of Landon and shouts sadly “No! It can’t be true”

“Why did you do it?” Landon asks surprised by the guilt in his face.

“I didn’t want to do it, but it was like...” Marcel tries to explain but before he ends his eyes change and starts talking with other voice tone. “We know she isn’t dead, we feel her magic. How did she heal?”

“I’m not telling you anything. What does we mean?” Landon counter asks.

“It doesn’t matter, this time we won’t fail.” Marcel says before he vamps speed towards Landon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments in the last chaper.  
> I hope that you are still enjoying the story.


	6. I know you could do it

Hope hears the conversation between Marcel and Landon, so she vamps speed inside. When she enters, she sees how Marcel tries to attack Landon, but he is able to teleport to avoid it.

Marcel hears Hope enter and after the failed attack on Landon, he goes towards Hope. She reacts in time and stops Marcel with a magic barrier and an aneurism spell. When she is going to break his neck taking advantage of the spell, Marcel frees himself of the it and attack Hope surprising her. Just before Marcel gets to Hope, Landon teleports behind him and throws him to the wall.

“Thanks, that was close. I don’t know how he broke the spell, is like something with very strong magic is helping him. I don’t know how we are going to beat him without the advantage of magic” Hope says surprised by it.

“Hope, we still have the advantage of magic. I know you are stronger than whatever we are fighting.” Landon answers trying to support her.

Then Marcel gets up and vamps speed towards them and before they can react, he throws Landon to the floor. After he goes to Hope but she stops him with a magic barrier. As before Marcel is able to break the spell and vamp speed to Hope holding her by the neck before she can react.

When he is going to bite her, Landon teleports behind Marcel. Landon tries to break his neck, but he turns around and also holds Landon by the neck with his other hand by surprise, while maintaining the other in Hope’s neck. Both are unable to do anything as Marcel is much stronger than them. So, Marcel tries to bite Hope but when Landon sees it, he starts feeling the same heat inside him as in the Church. His eyes turn red and the fiery aura appears. At the same time Landon’s neck starts burning Marcel so with the surprise that this causes to Marcel, Landon frees himself and with a punch in the chest throws Marcel away freeing Hope in the process.

“Are you okay?” He asks to Hope.

“Yeah. Landon you have again that aura” she says surprised.

“Let’s use it and finish this” Landon answers confident and Hope nods.

He teleports to Marcel and Hope vamps speed to him. They start fighting together and slowly start pushing Marcel to the wall while he is trying to block all their coordinate hits. When his back touch the wall Hope throws a precipitate kick so Marcel avoids it and punch her in the stomach throwing her to the floor. Landon can’t avoid get distracted by the shout of pain of Hope, so Marcel uses the opportunity. He punches Landon in the chest and immobilizes him.

“I am stronger, and your magic is useless. I’m going to kill all your family, starting by your boyfriend and you can’t do anything about it.” Marcel shouts to Hope.

Hope looks at Landon and sees how the fiery aura is disappearing. When Marcel is going to bite him Hope stands up and shouts enraged “You are not going to touch him.”

While she is shouting Hope expels a magic wave that throws Marcel to the wall and makes the building vibrate. Before Marcels gets up Hope vamps speed in front of him and push him to the wall with magic.

“Didn’t you learn earlier that you magic isn’t enough.” Marcel says and Hope starts feeling how something is fighting her magic.

“I won’t let you harm him” Hope says while she keeps pushing Marcel to the wall. After some seconds she feels that she is winning the magical fight. With a one last effort she is able to immobilize Marcel sticking him to the wall. When Landon sees it, he recognizes the opportunity, so he teleports to Marcel and break his neck.

Then Hope vamps speed to Landon and kisses him.

“I know you could do it” Landon says while they hug.

“You were the motivation I need it” Hope answers smiling.

“Do you know how he was fighting your magic?” Landon asks.

“No, it was really strange, like the magic wasn’t coming from him but from all the places” Hope explains.

“Mmm another mystery to the list. What do we do with him?” Landon says.

“We should bring him to the Compound before he wakes up and try to find out what is happening” Hope proposes.

“Okay, I’m going to try to teleport us with Marcel to the Compound” Landon says and knees to get Marcel’s body. Hope hugs him from behind and they disappear.

**In the Compound**

They appear in the hall and instantly hear Rebekah shouting “Finally, we were starting to get worried”

“Yeah, it was more difficult than expected. He had some type of magical help” Hope explains while she undoes the boundary spell.

“Can you elaborate in that?” Freya says.

“It was like a source of magic from all directions was fighting me and it was really strong.” Hope extends.

“We should prepare a spell to enclose him before he revives.” Freya says.

“Yes, but I don’t know if a spell will be able of hold him if he has magic” Hope argues.

“We will have to try.” Freya says and they prepare a strong boundary spell and put Marcel’s body inside.

Some time later Marcel revives.

“Hope you are alive, I thought that I had killed you” Marcel says relief

“We need you to tell us what is happening Marcel” Rebekah tells him.

“I don’t know exactly it’s like something inside my head can control me. In think that the an...” Marcel tries to explain before his eyes change.

“It happening again, he is being controlled” Landon says worried.

“What was he trying to say?” Hope asks.

“The last thing he was trying to say was something that started with an” Rebekah says.

They all stay in silence thinking while Marcel tries to break the boundary spell.

“An an an, what he was trying to say?” Freya asks frustrated.

“I don’t know but we have to do something quickly, he is breaking the spell.” Hope says.

“Ancestors.” Landon shouts. “Wasn’t that something that existed here.” Landon adds.

“He is right, it makes sense. They created the serum so they could have some type of control over him. How I didn’t think about it” Freya shouts.

“He solve it. Please Hope kiss him for me” Rebekah shouts which causes Landon and Hope to blush simultaneously.

“Then if we get him out of the city, they shouldn’t be able to control it no?” Hope asks.

“I think that you are right. Their magic can’t get out of New Orleans” Freya confirms.

“How do we get him out in this state?” Rebekah asks.

“I think I could teleport him out of the city” Landon proposes.

“I’m going with you” Hope says.

“Hope, I don’t think I can teleport you and him so far away.” Landon explains.

“Then, what if it doesn’t work, you will be alone versus him” Hope argues.

“I will be careful and if it doesn’t work, I can teleport back here” Landon says.

“You promise you won’t try to fight alone?” Hope asks.

“I promise. I will try to teleport to the bar where we stopped when he came here. When I tell you, take down the spell so it will be easier to teleport” Landon explains.

“Give this to him, in case it works he won’t be able come back.” Rebekah tell Landon while she gives him a phone.

“Okay. Ready, 3,2,1 Now!” Landon says and they took down the barrier. Landon instantly teleports to Marcel, grabs him and disappears.

**In a bar outside NOLA**

They appear near the bar that Landon visited with Hope. Landon immediately take distance with Marcel not knowing what to expect.

“Marcel are you back?” Landon asks.

“Yeah, but why I feel so bad” Marcel says clearly showing that he is really him.

“It’s because the teleportation, the first times can be rough. “Landon answers.

“Where are we?” Marcel asks.

“In a bar outside New Orleans. I had to take you out of the city so you couldn’t be controlled, and it seems that it worked.” Landon explains.

“So, it has to be the ancestors who are doing this.” Marcel says.

“That is what we think. I have to get back for not worrying Hope. Rebekah gave me this as you can’t come back to the city” Landon tells while giving him the phone. “Bye” Landon adds before disappearing.

**Just after Landon disappeared in the Compound**

“Wasn’t the link with the Ancestors cut when I was younger” Hope asks.

“Yes, but they could have restored it. Maybe when everyone forgot you, they also forgot the reason they did it, so some witches restore it.” Freya says.

“Ohh, when we visited the witches, they told me that the dead haven’t forgot me, they must be referring to the ancestors.” Hope adds.

At that moment Landon appears.

“Did it work?” Freya asks while Hope goes to hug him as she was worried.

“Yes, when we appear out of the city, he was back being himself” Landon says.

“Good, now we will have to handle the ancestors. We can’t let them plot against your life” Rebekah says.

“And interfering in reviving my dad” Hope adds.

“For that I have an idea. After researching I think the only thing, we need to revive him is a lot of magic for restoring his body as we have his spirit in the box. So, we could use the magic produced when we cut the link with the ancestors to do it.” Freya explains.

“That would be perfect” Hope says excited by the idea.

“I have to talk about it with Kol, he broke the link with the ancestors the last time. I’m going to call him” Freya says.

“I should call Marcel for telling him everything” Rebekah adds, and both leave.

“I suppose we will have to wait for news” Hope says, and at that moment Landon nearly falls but Hope catches him.

“Landon, what happens?” She asks worried.

“Nothing, I’m just tired. Fighting with the aura and teleporting so long distances took all my energy.” Landon explains trying to calm her down.

“Will some fire help?” She asks smiling.

“Probably” Landon answers. As other times before, Hope creates fire with a spell and throws it to Landon. She sees how he immediately feels better.

“Thanks. Much better” Landon says smiling.

**Sometime later**

Freya and Rebekah finish their calls, so they go to talk to Hope and Landon.

“After speaking with Kol, he agrees in our idea of using the magic of the ancestors for reviving Klaus. He is also coming to New Orleans tomorrow for helping us.” Freya explains.

“Who is going to take care of Davina if they go for her?” Hope asks.

“That’s where my call came in handy. As Marcel can’t come here, he will be with Davina.” Rebekah says.

“I see. Do we have a plan to unlink the ancestors?” Hope asks.

“Partially, but you won’t like it. For doing it we need to send someone to the ancestral plane and do a lot of magic in there. But for getting to the ancestral plane a connection with the dead is needed so we could use Landon for having it.” Freya explains.

“No, we don’t know if that could prevent him for resurrecting” Hope protest.

“Hope, it will be okay. If is what is needed, I will do it” Landon says trying to convince her.

“He is right. It will be just like the other times he has revived, it won’t be any risk.” Freya adds.

“You don’t know that. I will only accept if I am the one that is linked with Landon.” Hope says.

“No, that is completely unnecessary Hope. They want to kill you, we can’t give them the chance” Landon argues.

“Landon, as you said, if we take risks we take them together. So, I’m doing it with you” Hope says looking at Landon.

“Have you finish your couple discussion? Because Landon is right, we can’t let you do it. Any of us can” Rebekah argues.

“But it has to be a witch” Hope adds.

“In that you are right, it’s better if a witch does it but I will be the witch” Freya says.

“No, you can’t. You have a child and you will have to be doing the spell to revive my dad.” Hope argues.

“In that she has point, we will discuss this with Kol as he has already done it before and will know better the risks.” Rebekah says.

“Fine but I am going to do it” Hope adds.

“Let’s prepare for tomorrow as I’m sure they won’t be defeated without a fight” Freya says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see I didn't forget about Klaus and in the next chapters he will have more relevance.


	7. We have an especial assistant

**The next day**

When Kol arrives at the Compound Rebekah is waiting for him in the hall. He tries to enter but he hits an invisible barrier. “Why I can’t enter?” He asks surprised.

“We put the house at Landon’s name” Rebekah explains.

“What! Why do you trust him for that, we only know him for day?” Kol argues.

“Because Hope trust him. Also, after what he did the other day I do to, believe when I say he loves her.” Rebekah answers.

“And what was that?” Kol asks.

“In resume: he stabbed himself with the Golden Arrow for finding Hope, fight a group of witches and vampires to free her and them he linked himself to her, so he kept dying and resurrecting all the day until Hope recovered.” Rebekah explains.

“I’m still not going to be easy on him” Kol adds before Hope and Landon appear.

“I invite you Kol Mikaelson” Landon says and immediately Kol enters the Compound. He hugs Rebekah and Hope.

“Where is Freya?” Kol asks after also greeting Landon awkwardly

“She is in her way” Rebeka says.

While they wait for Freya they explain to Kol in detail why they think that the ancestors are back and how they defeated Marcel. Some minutes after Freya finally appears so they start planning everything.

“As I told Freya, for breaking the connection with the ancestors we need to send a lot magic at once to the ancestral plane. The last time I went to the ancestral plane with an object that stored magic and we made it explode. For making the connection with the dead I think that Landon ability to revive is perfect as he will allow that someone get in the ancestral plane while he is dead and comeback when he resurrects without the risk of getting stuck there when the connection is cut.” Kol explains

“How do we know it won’t affect Landon?” Hope asks as the day before.

“It won’t, he will just be the link to death so he will die and revive like every other time. The bond with the person shouldn’t change anything” Kol argues.

“In that case I will be the one who goes in the ancestral plane.” Hope says.

“No” Everyone shouts at the same time.

“I will do it as I have been there various times. We have to do it in the tomb of the cemetery as the last time so we will need protection and you are the best suited for being a wicth” Kol says.

“I agree. Also, if you are awake you will be able to check Landon.” Rebekah adds knowing that this will convince her.

“In that you have a point.” Hope finally accepts.

“What I am going to do?” Rebekah asks

“I think that you should stay here protecting Freya while she revives Klaus, just in case they figure out the plan.” Kol says.

“What do you have in mind for the magical explosion?” Freya asks.

“I have another copy of the object we used the last time. I think you two will be able to fill it of magic.” Kol says.

“Okay, let’s try” Freya says.

Hope and Freya start accumulating magic, and following Kol instructions they fill object, with it.

“You were right Hope, since you transitioned your quantity of magic is incredible.” Freya says when they end.

“We should go as fast possible in case they learn what we are planning” Kol says.

“Let me one moment with Hope alone before we go” Landon proposes, and Hope follows him.

“What do you want Landon?” Hope asks.

“I want you to feed on me before we go to the cemetery. I’m sure you will need all the energy possible” Landon says.

“Okay, but only this time because I’m going to be protecting you. Why all of you use that against me?” Hope accepts.

“Because you are too stubborn and care to much about protecting everyone but yourself.” Landon says before Hope feeds on him. When she finishes Landon heals and they come back.

“Finally,” Kols shouts when they arrive, and they leave to the cemetery. Meanwhile Freya and Rebekah prepare everything for the spell for resurrecting Klaus.

**In the Cemetery**

When they arrive at the entrance a witch is blocking it.

“What are you doing here?” The witch asks but before they answer Hope does a sleeping spell on her.

“We don’t have time for this” she adds after doing it.

They walk through the cemetery to the tomb. When they get there Kol prepares everything while Hope is doing a barrier spell so no one can enter.

“Everything is ready, I just need his blood and you to do the spell” Kol says.

Kol cuts Landon hand and puts the blood in a bowl. Then Hope hugs and kisses Landon passionately. “I won’t let anyone get to you” she adds

“I know Hope, see you later” Landon says, and kisses Hope again.

“I am still here, can you continue this later” Kol protest.

Kol and Landon lay down inside a circle. Hope knees to Landon and kisses him in the cheek.

“Do it Hope” Landon says, and Hope break his neck. Then Hope does the spell sending Kol to the Ancestral plane.

**Landon Pov**

After dying he started seeing the typical glimpses of Hope but suddenly, they stop and he starts seeing different moments of Hope’s live.

First, he sees that Hope is walking with her aunt surrender by a lot of people, she seems really sad and near a panic attack. Then two black vans appear, which causes Hope to get mad and attacks them setting a one on fire.

Then the scene changes, Hope is in a cell with her father and they have Roman chained. Klaus leaves and Hope starts torturing Roman.

Another change of scene happens, Hope is in a church with Klaus and Marcel blocking the door. Then Hope starts shouting and throwing magic to a group of vampires that end up dying.

“Hope is dangerous, she is a hex to the city, to the world.” Landon hears a voice say.

“Who are you?” Landon says.

“The ancestors, you must listen to us. If you bring back Klaus she will end up destroying the city or even the entire world. You have to stop her” the voice says

“You must be desperate if your plan is that I turn my back against her. I would never do it” Landon answers.

“What if you have to choose between her or saving the world, because she is destroying it?” They continue asking.

“I would choose her, always. I know her, she is good so stop saying stupid things” Landon answers getting annoyed by their insistence.

Then Landon starts seeing another scene, but this time Hope is the same age as the present. She is in a street of New Orleans with all the buildings surrounding her on fire and falling apart.

“It will happen, she will be the downfall of the city. You were born to stop her, you have to fulfill your destiny.”

“I don’t care why I was created or what anyone wants me to do, I will always stand by her side” Landon says.

“You don’t understand it, she is a Mikaelson. The moment they realize that you can kill her they will destroy you”

After this words Landon sees himself in the scene he saw before. Hope and him are fighting harming each other seriously.

“I don’t care what you any of you think she will do, I won’t fight her” Landon continues arguing.

At that moment Landon stops fighting Hope, so she holds him by the neck and extract his heart.

“This is what will happen if you don’t fight back, but don’t underestimate your power, you can beat her. You were made for it”

Then Landon resurrects and starts throwing fire to Hope. She slowly begins to disintegrate until the only thing left are ashes.

“Stop this useless try to convince me. I will never harm her, I would die before I do. Get out of my head” Landon shouts as he can’t bear what he was seeing.

“Then she will be your downfall”

**Kol Pov**

When Hope does the spell, he appears in the ancestral plane with the object with the magic stored in his hands.

“Where are you cowards?” he shouts while he searches for the ancestors.

“Kol Mikaelson, what are you doing here?” One them ask.

“The same as the last time, end your evil influence in the city” Kol says and proceeds to activate the dark object.

“You will end up stuck here if you do it” another one argues.

“This time we have an especial assistant, so you don’t have to worry about me” Kol answers smiling before activating the object.

“I hope this time you all stay in hell where you belong” he adds before the object explodes and the ancestral plane start collapsing.

**In the Compound**

Freya is doing a spell to feel when the connection with the ancestors is broken. When she finally does, she starts the spell to resurrect Klaus. For her surprise everything goes as planned and she is able to use the magic of the ancestors to create his body.

After ending the spell Klaus appears where the black box with magic was. When Rebekah sees it can contain some tears while asking “Brother” without knowing what to expect.

“Yes Rebekah, it’s me” Klaus answers and instantly Rebekah hugs him. After he turns to Freya and they also hug.

“Thank you, sisters. Now I have to get to Hope” Klaus says and vamps speed away.

**Hope Pov**

Briefly after killing Landon they start arriving vampires at the Crypt. Hope is able to hold them with a barrier spell at the start but then she feels how the same magic that when she was fighting Marcel is trying to take down the barrier. After some minutes of holding it the barrier spell falls so the vampires enter the crypt. Hope start fighting them and easily beat all of them. When she finishes, a group of five witches appear.

“If you don’t want to die, I recommend you to not attack” Hope threats them.

“You are in our home, you can’t beat us here.” One of the says.

“This is also my home, I am a New Orleans witch. That’s the reason I give you the opportunity to escape” Hope adds.

“You are not one of us, you are an abomination” other one shouts.

“I tried to warn you” Hope adds before she leaves that witch unconscious with a spell. Then she vamps speed behind the other witches and let two of them unconscious with a hit in their heads. After seeing that, the two witches left leave as they realize they’re not a match for Hope.

Then Kol starts waking up and Landon body get in flames.

“Have you done it?” Hope asks Kol.

“Yeah, I think it worked. We have to leave as this is going to collapse” Kol says before the walls of the tomb start shaking.

Then she knees beside Landon, gets his body and vamps speed out of the tomb. She leaves her body in the floor carefully waiting for the flames to end.

“Don’t they burn you?” Kol asks while she is doing it.

“No, his fire doesn’t affect me” Hope says before the flames in Landon finally end.

But he doesn’t rise from the ashes as usual. After waiting some second Hope breaks the ash cover nervously and finds Landon inside but he isn’t awake. She starts getting really worried “Why he is not resurrecting?”

“I don’t know, but he’s body seems alive. His heart is beating, and he is breathing” Kol says.

“Then why he isn’t awake” Hope shouts desperately and starts breaking down.

At that moment Klaus appears and founds Hope holding her tears beside Landon’s body.

“Hope, what happens?” Klaus says.

At hearing that voice Hope turns around surprised and vamp speed to hug his father. While she is in his arms, she can’t hold it anymore and starts crying by the mix of emotions of recovering her dad and the uncertainty with Landon.

After a minute she finally says, “He isn’t waking up like every other time”.

“Hope, I think he is” Klaus answers looking at Landon.

Hope vamps speed back to Landon and he suddenly wakes up breathing deeply.

“You are back. What happened?” she says relief while hugging him.

“I think the ancestors where holding me in some way, but they were fools thinking that they could achieve it. Nothing can’t stop me from going back to you, Hope.” Landon answers before Hope kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but this was one of the harder chapters to write for me so I hope it ended up being decent.  
> Also I tried to be as consistent as possible with how they deal with the ancestors in the The Originals.  
> Thanks for reading.


	8. It’s the right moment

**At the Cemetery**

After Hope and Landon kiss for some time, Klaus interrupts them “I think is enough.”

“It worked” Landon says surprised at hearing Klaus voice.

“Yeah, for one time everything went well” Hope adds without containing the excitement in her voice for it.

Landon walks to Klaus and offers his hand to him saying “Nice to meet you finally alive”

“Nice to meet you without having to kill you, but that doesn’t mean I won’t do it if you go too far with my daughter” Klaus says with an evil smile.

“Dad! Don’t ruin this moment” Hope protest which causes the rest to laugh.

**In the Compound**

They go back to the Compound where Rebekah and Freya are waiting. Before entering, Klaus stops at the door and says “Landon, don’t you forget anything?”

“Oh yeah sorry, I invite you Klaus Mikaelson.” Landon invites him.

“So, everything went as planned no?” Freya asks when they enter.

“Apparently yes.” Kol answers.

“I’m so happy that for once all went as planned. What are you going to do now that you are alive Nik?” Rebekah asks.

“I just want to spend time with Hope. I thought we could have a family dinner tonight before we all part ways.” Klaus answers.

“I like the idea, Kol would you stay?” Rebekah asks.

“Yes, I can take the flight back to San Francisco after.” Kol answers.

“I will call Keelin to bring little Nik so you can meet him” Freya says.

“Good. Now I would like to have some time alone with my daughter. Hope do you want to take a walk around the city until the dinner? I’m sure your boyfriend will be able to survive without you some hours” Klaus proposes.

“Of course, dad” Hope answers excited for spending some time with her dad. She kisses Landon in the cheek and leaves the Compound with Klaus.

After making sure that they are far away enough for not hearing him Landon starts talking “I haven’t told you what happened when I was dead while getting rid of the ancestors”

“Why do you do it now?” Rebekah asks.

“I don’t want to worry Hope, she deserves a break after everything.” Landon says.

“In that you have a point. What happened when you were dead?” Freya asks.

“I don’t know how but they got into my head. First, they tried to convince me to avoid resurrecting Klaus arguing that it will cause Hope to destroy the city and stupid things like that. But that is not the part I’m worry about. After, they started saying that I am destined to kill her and that we will end up fighting each other. Then I saw visions of us fighting and I end up killing her.” Landon explains.

“Landon they were just trying to confuse you, don’t take any of it serious” Rebekah says.

“What if they are more than that? What if it’s a prophecy and I was just created to kill her.” Landon answers getting anxious as he says it.

“Don’t think about that, from our experience the worst thing with prophecies is trying to avoid them actively.” Freya says.

“Also, if you think that we will let you harm her you are insane. I will have no mercy in stopping you” Kol adds.

“Freya is right, don’t worry about it. If the time comes, we will deal with it but don’t waste your time trying to prevent it or even thinking about it.” Rebeka argues.

“I hope you all are right” Landon says not very convinced about it.

**Klaus and Hope**

After getting out of the Compound Klaus starts talking. “As you know I have watched you since I died so I want you to know that I am very proud of you. Definitely you are the very best of me and please don’t ever think you can become like me after activating your vampire side, you are nothing like me, you are good. Also get out of your mind that you are a cosmic mistake, you are the only thing that has given sense to my hole existence Hope.”

“It just sometimes I felt that I am too special, that I am alone, and it didn’t help that everything has tried to kill me since I was born” Hope says.

“Hope, they were my enemies that tried to kill you, it wasn’t your fault, it was my legacy. Believe when I say that I know how is the feeling of being alone but even if it took too many years to realize, I wasn’t, I had my family as the same way you have us. I would even admit that you also have Landon.” Klaus answers.

“I know that I have all of you and Landon. I assure that I don’t have those thoughts anymore dad, because I found my place in the word, alongside Landon.” Hope says.

“Also stop thinking you are not worthy of our sacrifices because I’m not going to stop saying that you deserve the world.” Klaus says.

“Between you and Landon I’m going to end up believing it. Speaking of Landon, I hope that you treat him well and don’t try to play the hard dad” Hope answers.

“I will try my best, but I can’t promise that I won’t kill him a pair of times” Klaus adds.

“Dad!” Hope protest.

“I was joking Hope. For being sincere I never thought that I could accept someone for you but after seeing everything in your perspective I have to admit that I’m starting to like him.” Klaus explains.

“Thanks, it means a lot that you accept him. Also is for the best, because we intend to be together forever.” Hope says.

“I will have to see that. Enough deep talk, let me show you some of my favorites places in the city while I told you some old stories.” Klaus proposes.

“It seems like a good plan” Hope answers happy for being able of being with her dad.

**In the Compound**

Some hours later they come back to the Compound. Landon, Rebekah, Kol, Freya, Keelin and Nick are waiting for them with the dinner prepared. During it they talk mostly about Freya, Rebekah and Kol as Klaus only knew about Hope’s life while he was dead.

When they finish Freya, Keelin and Nick leave to their house while Kol goes to airport to come back with Davina. Rebekah and Klaus say goodnight to Hope and Landon so they go to their room.

When they enter Hope is smiling and tells Landon “Thank you Landon, for helping us in reviving my father, I know he can be difficult and especially for you.

“Hope, I just want you to be happy and I know that includes being with your father. Also, it’s better having him around than seeing everything you do” Landon answers laughing at the end.

“In that you have point” Hope answers also laughing.

After some second of silence Hope talks again “I wanted to talk you about something that we have been avoiding since you recover your memories and I think now is the right moment.” Hope then stops waiting for Landon to confirm her that she can keep talking. He nods so she continues “You remember the fight we had when you just recover your memories”

“Yeah and I think that I know where this is going to” Landon confirms before Hope continues.

“The truth is, I was mad because I was jealous that you were going to have sex with Josie when we hadn’t even discussed it. I know that you love me and you have proved it more than I thought it was possible but I can’t get out of my head the idea that” Hope stop some seconds trying to find the right words and after swallowing she finally says it “that you don’t want to do it with me, that you don’t desire me”

At hearing that words, Landon rolls his eyes by the surprise and after some seconds of thinking the correct words he starts talking. “Oh Hope, you are insane, how can you think that? I should be the one doing in it. The only reason we were going to do it was for trying to validate our relation because we knew it was wrong as I told you before. Hope, of course I desire you, you are most beautiful, gorgeous and amazing girl that have ever existed. Since the moment I saw you for the first I couldn’t think about anyone else than you, Hope. When I moved with Rafael he didn’t understand why I didn’t have any interest in any girl until I told him about you and probably after he neither. Why wait for a girl that probably I would never see again? Because I only want you. I want my first, my second, my third... and my last time to be with you Hope. So of course, I want to have sex with you. But I wanted to wait for the right moment because I want it to be perfect and I can wait all the time we need until it is.”

When Landon ends talking, Hope kisses alleviated by his words. After some seconds of doing it, she whispers “I think it’s the right moment, I’m ready for it Landon”

“Me too, but won’t your family hear us?” Landon immediately asks

Then Hope stands up from the bed and start talking while she does a spell “I have been thinking about this for a while, so I had a silence spell prepared. I took it from my grandmother and improved it, so no one in the house will we able to hear anything that happens inside this room”

When Hope finishes, she sees that Landon face doesn’t show confidence in the idea, so she starts shouting “Dad, Rebekah, I need help”.

After a minute of waiting Hope adds “see, they can’t hear anything”

“You are amazing Hope and I will never get tired saying it.” Landon answers smiling.

“Are you know convinced?” Hope asks Landon.

“Yeah, but I warn you that I may disappoint you at it” Landon says a bit embarrassed as he realizes that the moment is coming.

“Landon you never disappoint me, don’t worry” Hope answers before she vamps speed back to Landon and they star kissing.

When they start taking out their clothes while making out Hope can avoid start vamp speeding around the room with Landon.

“Oh sorry, Landon” Hope says when they crash into a wall.

“It’s okay Hope, I remember you we are indestructible, so don’t stop Hope” Landon answers before he starts kissing her again. Then he starts teleporting both around the room until they land on the bed nearly completely naked.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Landon says.

“Yeah, and you?” Hope asks him and Landon nods.

They spend the night having sex teleporting and vamp speeding all over the room, it even triggered Landon to activate his fiery aura so they end up nearly destroying the room.

**Next morning**

Hope wakes up with just a t-shirt and Landon by her side in the bed. She starts remembering last night when they had sex and can’t avoid a big smile in her face. Then she hears the phone is buzzing and when she gets it. It’s Lizzie with a message:

_(Lizzie) “Are you awake?”_

_(Hope) “Yeah”_

_(Lizzie) “I’m going to astral projection there so be visible”_

At reading that she vamps speed and gets dressed. Then she gets Landon some clothes and throws it to him.

“You should get dressed” Hope tells Landon after she does it.

“Don’t tell me that Lizzie is going to astral projection her here” Landon asks and Hope nods.

“In that case I’m going to the bathroom so you two can talk alone” Landon adds before kissing her and leaving. A minute later Lizzie appears

“Hi Hope”

“Hi Lizzie”

“Why you haven’t talked to us these last days?” Lizzie asks annoyed by it.

“We had some busy days here Lizzie, but I was going to call today, I promise.” Hope answers.

Then Lizzie start looking at the room and sees that is very damaged even with some burn walls and furniture. “What the hell has happened here?” Lizzie asks but Hope hesitate to answer and can avoid smiling.

“Oh, I know what it is. You finally planted your flag on Muppet Treasure Island” Lizzie shouts surprised as she realizes it.

“No! I just had a bad night and end up throwing magic waves that made Landon burn the walls.” Hope lies.

“I don’t believe you, then why are you so happy? You are literary shining.” Lizzie continues asking.

“Because we have just revived my dad” Hope keeps trying to convince her.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson don’t try to hide your best friend that you finally had sex with your boyfriend, or I am going to start shouting it and I’m sure that you don’t want that no?” Lizzie says.

“Okay, you are right but shut up.” Hope finally accepts.

“I knew it. How was the hobbit? Didn’t it disappointed you after all this time waiting no?” Lizzie asks.

“Lizzie!” Hope shout while throwing her a pillow that goes throw Lizzie.

“Okay, I won’t ask for details, but I see that you two didn’t hold it ehh.” Lizzie says pointing with her ayes at the walls.

“No, and it wasn’t any disappointment okay. It was amazing” Hope says while she realizes all the damaged they caused in the room.

“At least you two didn’t destroy the house. After seeing that he levitated just for kissing you I thought he would burn the building or something similar when you two would have sex” Lizzie adds.

“As you see it wasn’t the case. Can we stop talking about this? How is the school going?” Hope says trying to change the subject of the conversation.

“Like I said the last time it’s boring, no monsters, no fights. Now that you have revived you dad couldn’t you two come back to the School.” Lizzie asks

“No, we are just problem magnets, the school is safer without us and here is our home Lizzie. But you can come whenever you want.” Hope answers.

At that moment Landon enters the room from the bathroom. “Hi Lizzie, how is all going in the school?”

“Good but boring, so convince your girlfriend to come back”

“We can’t do that Lizzie, this is our home and the school is safer without us” Landon answers.

“Now that you two had sex say also the same things or what?” Lizzie says surprised.

Then they hear Klaus shouting “Wake up Hope, we have something important to do”

“I think that I should go to class. Don’t forget to call” Lizzie says before disappearing.

“You told her that?” Landon asks surprised.

“She guessed it, we weren’t very discrete” Hope answers pointing at the room.

“Oh, sorry for that. I couldn’t control it” Landon says as he also realizes what they did to the room.

“Don’t be sorry for that, I couldn’t either and it was amazing. But we have to learn to control ourselves a bit” Hope tells him.

“I don’t know if I will ever be able to Hope, you drive me mad” Landon answers smiling.

“You too Landon” Hope adds before they start kissing. After a minute of making out they hear Rebekah shouting “Hope, Landon wake up, we have to do something important.”

“We should get down” Landon says.

“Yeah” Hope adds before kissing a last time.

When they get to the hall Klaus and Rebekah are waiting. “What is that important thing?” Hope asks.

“We have to check if Marcel can’t be controlled anymore now that we have beaten the Ancestors” Rebekah explains.

“And the safest way is if we go all together” Klaus adds.

“Okay, let’s do it” Hope says and the four of them go to meet Marcel in the frontier of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been actively avoiding them having sex but I thought this was the right moment. Sorry if you expected something more explicit but I don't see myself writting it at the moment so I leave it for your imagination.  
> Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading.


	9. Thank you for everything

When they get to the frontier of the city the found Marcel as it was planned. Hope does a safe circle with a boundary spell so Marcel can get there and don’t attack them in case it doesn’t work.

“The spell is ready” Hope says after she finishes it.

“Let’s try it” Marcel answers impatiently before heading into the boundary spell inside the city. When he does it, they all wait prepared for the probable fight.

“Marcel how do you feel?” Rebekah asks after some minutes of waiting.

“I think that it worked, I don’t feel anything strange” Marcel answers confident in it.

“In that case I will take down the spell” Hope says and waits some second before she does it in case someone oppose to the idea. As no one comments anything she takes down the spell and Rebekah vamps speed to Marcel hugging him. When Rebekah finishes, Klaus and Hope do the same.

After they stay some minutes there just in case and when they are completely sure they come back to the Compound.

**In the Compound**

When they come back, they spend all they day there explaining all that happened to Marcel.

In the afternoon Klaus intercepts Hope when she is going back to her room and asks her “Hope, what happened this night in your room?”

At hearing that question Hope’s face fades but she quickly realizes that he won’t be so calm if he knew the truth. “I’m still getting used to my vampire side so sometimes I can’t control my magic and last night is what happened. But don’t worry I am improving” Hope lies trying to sound convincing but without worrying her dad.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Klaus asks concern believing her words.

“Yes, I promise that I am doing better every day” Hope answers.

“Okay but if you need help don’t hesitate to ask for it.” Klaus says.

“I know dad. Also, this evening I Intend to have a date with Landon in the city so we will come back late” Hope explains.

“Be careful Hope, we don’t know if the city is safe” Klaus says.

“Dad, I think we will survive a date, don’t worry.” Hope argues.

“I know but I will always worry even if you are more powerful than me, Hope. I’m your dad, it’s my job. Have fun but behave” Klaus answers.

“Always dad” Hope adds before kissing his cheek and leaving the room to find Landon.

When Hope is her way to her room, she encounters Rebekah, “where are you going Hope?” she asks.

“I have a date planned for Landon and I” Hope answers.

“Nice idea after all that has happened Hope, but don’t finish it here like yesterday” Rebekah says winking one eye that causes Hope to open her mouth surprised.

“Hope, it was pretty obvious, between how happy you were this morning and the spell from Esther that you used in your room. Also, you nearly destroyed it, you have to be more careful.” Rebekah says trying to make it a big deal but only causes Hope to blush.

After some seconds Hope finally asks worried “But my dad, doesn’t suspect not?”

“No, I don’t think he can even think about it” Rebekah says.

“Better, I don’t want to have this conversation with him” Hope answers with a nervous smile.

“In that case try to be more discrete and have fun, you both deserve it” Rebekah finally says.

“Thanks Rebekah” Hope adds before leaving to her room.

Finally, she gets to her room and finds Landon playing the guitar.

“Hi Hope” he says as she enters smiling.

“Hi Landon. I hope that you don’t have any plan for the rest of the day because I planned a date in the city.” Hope explains.

“Oh, I’m sorry but I was going to...” Landon starts saying but when he sees Hope face of disappointment he immediately changes of idea “Hope, I was joking. I don’t have to do anything and obviously even in that case I would cancel it for a date with you”

After hearing that Hope hits Landon in the arm “It’s not funny, I have been thinking this for a while” she protests.

“Oh yeah, it’s funny that you think that I would refuse any plan with you” Landon says smiling before kissing her in the forehead “Because I would never waste an opportunity of being with you” Landon adds.

“Okay, but don’t scare me like that. I’m going to change of clothes for the date” Hope says before leaving.

Some minutes later Hope comes back in a red dress that leaves Landon without words.

“Are you going to say anything?” Hope asks being nervous about.

“Oh sorry, you let me out or words. You look stunning” Landon finally is able to say.

“You also look amazing Landon” Hope replies.

“Thanks, we are you going to take me” Landon asks impatient.

“It’s a surprise. Follow me” Hope says before they leave the Compound.

After some minutes of walking they arrive at a square where they are playing music.

“What is this?” Landon asks.

“A festivity that they do with typical New Orleans music” Hope explains.

“It’s me or nearly every day there is some type of festival in New Orleans” Landon ask joking.

“You are right, I suppose that is has to be related with the dangers of the city. Do you want to dance?” Hope says.

“Yeah, but I warn you that I haven’t practiced since the last time so I will probably still suck at it” Landon answers a bit nervous about it.

“You haven’t danced since we did it?” Hope asks surprised.

“No, after dancing with Hope Marshall I didn’t want to dance with anyone else. Also, I have to admit that even if I wanted, I didn’t have many suitors” Landon explains.

“Let me solve this” Hope adds offering her hand to Landon. Landon take it and they go to the center of the square and start dancing.

“It’s true that you haven’t practiced” Hope says smiling after Landon has stepped on her foot for third time.

“Sorry, I warned you that I suck at it. This isn’t going to be so easy as teaching me to fight” Landon adds with a smile.

“I like challenges” Hope whispers in his ear before kissing his cheek while they keep dancing.

After some time, dancing different songs, it started sounding one that is familiar to both.

“Oh, this is the song we danced” Landon says surprised and Hope nods smiling.

“Why have they put this song?” Landon asks as the song is a very different style from the others.

“Maybe I compelled someone” Hope says.

“You remember also the song we danced?” Landon asks.

“Of course, Landon, that moment was really special for me, it wasn’t just a dance. It was probably the last moment of happiness until you came back to my life.” Hope explains.

“I never understood what you saw on me, so I thought that it was just another dance for you” Landon says.

“Oh Landon, that was one the reason that I prepared all this, for you to understand how much you mean to me. Let’s finish the song and I will bring you to a quieter place” Hope answers and Landon nods. They keep dancing for some time until they leave. Hope guides Landon through the city until the Bayou where they go to a little mountain.

“This place is beautiful” Landon says as they sit down in the top of it.

“My mom showed it to me, it’s the best place to see the stars in nights like this. I wanted to use this place to tell how important you were and are in my life. I know that I am not the best girlfriend” when Landon hears that he is tries to interrupt Hope, but she stops him putting her finger in his lips.

“Let me finish my speech Landon. As I was saying, I know that I am not the best in expressing my feelings and I can be too close or cold, so I wanted to make something special for you.” Hope stops and looks at the stars in the sky. After some seconds of preparing she continues while Landon keeps looking at her but without pressuring as he knows that it’s not easy for Hope.

“All my life I thought that I was a cosmic mistake, a miracle that the universe has been trying to correct and most of the people I cared for, died avoiding the inevitable end. Before I met you again, after my parent’s dead, I had lost the desire to fight against my fate. I was ready to die, so I avoided getting close to anyone including you, but you kept fighting and ended breaking all the walls I tried to build. You saved me Landon, you gave me back the desire to live, to fight and made me realize that I wasn’t a cosmic mistake. Now I know my reason for living and it’s not destroying Malivore or reigning over all supernaturals as the tribid, it’s been with you, Landon. So, thank you for everything Landon Kirby, I will never be able to be grateful enough for all the thing you have done for me and even if I don’t make it clear with words I am the one lucky for having you in my life.” Hope ends and looks at Landon that is trying to contain some tears.

After some seconds of staring at each other Hope continues “That’s basically what I wanted to say, I know that it wasn’t as good as your speeches but” at that moment Landon interrupts her with a kiss. After a minute of kissing Landon pulls off.

“Hope, I want you to know that you are the perfect girlfriend for me, okay. Maybe you are not the most open or easy person but I love you that way and I don’t want you to change anything, also the speech was perfect and you choose a very nice place for it” Landon says ending with a smile and then Hope kisses him before he can continue talking.

“This time I’m not letting you end with one of your speeches” Hope says and when Landon is going to answer she kisses him again.

“It’s not fair that you silence me with kisses” Landon protests when they finally pull off.

“I could do worse things” Hope answers with an evil smile.

“In that case I will take it” Landon says before kissing her again. They make out again until they hear a wolf growling.

“Are you sure we are okay here? It’s not very private and that sounded like a wolf” Landon says.

“Yeah, here they only live werewolves and today they are entertained” Hope explains pointing at the full moon. “Also, we don’t have to worry about them” Hope adds.

“Don’t you want to transform with the full moon?” Landon asks.

“No, but I want another thing” Hope says staring at him while biting her lip.

“Here?” Landon asks surprised when he gets what she is meaning.

“Yeah, better than at home but you have to try to not burn the Bayou or teleport us to other state.” Hope says joking.

“I will try my best, but you also have to try to not vamp speed us far away that here we don’t have walls to contain you.” Landon adds with a smile.

“I will do my best” Hope says before she kisses Landon and they start vamp speeding through the Bayou until they crash to a tree that they destroy.

“You are not doing a very good job” Landon whispers to Hope.

“You neither” Hope adds as they see that the tree is burning in the ground.

“This is not going to work, but I have a better idea with more privacy” Landon says after some seconds of thinking. Then he hugs Hope and they teleport.

They appear at the abandoned building where they fought Marcel. “It’s not the prettiest place and you will probably mess that beautiful dress, but I think we can do it here without worrying about the damages and we will have some privacy.” Landon says.

“This place is a great idea Landon, but I have a way of improve it” Hope answers excited before she starts doing a spell. When Hope finishes, she kisses Landon and vamp speed both to the entrance, but they crush to an invisible wall before leaving the building.

“Now no one can enter or get out, as long as you don’t teleport us outside” Hope says.

“You are amazing Hope” Landon answers before kissing her back and teleporting both to the middle of the building.

“Let’s stop talking and get to the action” Hope says and sees how Landon nods while his eyes turn to fiery red like when he rescued here in the church. At this moment she knows that this time they are not holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit short because I am going to do a time jump for the next one.  
> Also after this happy chapters in the next ones the chaos will start again.


	10. He doesn’t deserve our time

**Some months later**

Hope and Landon are training in the afternoon as they do most days. They are just fighting physically with Landon teleporting around Hope. After some fail tries, he finally is able to hit her.

“Nice, Landon. But still too predictable” Hope says just before she vamps where Landon is going to appear and throws him to the floor with a low kick.

“Ahh, you always read me” Landon shouts frustrated in the floor with Hope on top of him.

“You are improving in making it harder to read your movements, but you use the same pattern when you fight than when we have sex” Hope says.

“I though you enjoy when I did it” Landon answers faking being offended.

“I didn’t say otherwise” she adds.

“It not fair that you use that knowledge, our enemies won’t have it” Landon argues.

“Oh, I hope not or they will have to suffer the famous Mikaelson’s rage” she adds with an evil smile.

“Is jealousy what I am sensing? I didn’t expect it from the legendary Hope Mikaelson.” Landon says also smiling.

“No, just protecting what is mine” Hope answers before kissing Landon. After some time of making out Landon pulls a part and flips Hope below him.

“I will love to continue this, but we have to finish the training and I know you are trying to avoid it” Landon says getting a bit serious.

“Okay, but you will have to compensate this after” Hope accepts resigned as she knows what he wants.

“Nothing will make me happier” Landon answer while Hope gets away from him.

“I’m ready” Hope says after she creates a barrier spell.

“There I go” Landon answers before trying to teleport through it. While he is trying, he is getting more injured every second. After a minute of trying he is able to teleport to Hope but he knows what happened.

“Hope, you weakened the barrier no?” He asks while he heals but doesn’t receive an answer.

“Hope, I have felt it” he insists.

“Okay, I have. I can’t watch you get injured like that” Hope confesses.

“I know that is hard for you, but I have to practice getting through them just in case one day I have to. Because the last time I failed, and you nearly died in my arms.” Landon says getting a bit emotional remembering the situation in the church.

“Landon you didn’t failed, you saved me. Also, you are improving every day, I feel that you are getting closer to been able to do it, so don’t desperate” Hope says getting closer to Landon trying to convince him.

“Thanks Hope, but I’m not stopping until I succeed. Now we can continue what we were doing earlier” Landon answers before kissing Hope.

“I would love to, but I need to shower for the exposition and you also should” Hope says after she stops the kiss.

“Can’t we do it together?” Landon asks begging with his eyes.

“No, as much as I would love to, you know how it ended up the last time” Hope answers with a smile produced by the memory.

“Oh, I definitely remember it and I won’t mind repeating” Landon says replicating the smile.

“Me too, but this isn’t the moment. I can’t be late to my own exhibition” Hope adds before kissing Landon’s cheek and leaving.

About 30 minutes later Hope finally comes back to the hall where Landon is waiting.

“Wow, I don’t think that anyone is going to be looking at the paintings.” Landon says as she sees her.

“Oh, shut up” Hope answers while blushing.

“But don’t worry I will be there, so they know what they have to look at” Landon adds.

“I have another duty for you. Can you watch my father, so he doesn’t kill anyone that criticize any of my paintings?” Hope asks.

“If anyone does that, he really deserves it” Landon answers.

“Landon! I am serious” Hope scolds him.

“Okay, I will try to control your father, but I don’t promise anything.” Landon finally accepts.

“Thanks, I take your word.” Hope says before kissing his cheek.

“And where he is?” Landon asks.

“He told me earlier that we will meet him there, he had something to do before. I hope that it doesn’t include compelling everyone to say positive things about my work” Hope explains.

“That for sure would make my job easier” Landon answer laughing.

“For sure. Let’s go, I want to be there early” Hope says also laughing before both leave to the exposition.

**Later in the exposition**

Hope is exposing her paintings to the critics while Landon looks after Klaus. Luckily for him most of the critics are positive so his job has been easy.

Then a young man intercepts Hope “I haven’t seen so god paintings in a long time”.

“Thank you, but I don’t think that can be so long” Hope answers politely.

“You would be surprised. What inspired you to paint that, it’s a very special combination” he says pointing at a painting where a Phoenix is flying over a wolf running in the woods.

“I think that, mainly the relationship with my boyfriend.” Hope answers after some seconds of thinking.

“What a lucky man he is with such a beautiful girlfriend” the man answers while he kisses Hope’s hand smiling.

“We both are” Hope says retiring her hand awkwardly.

“And what is the price of the painting?” he asks.

“I’m sorry but this is not at sale” Hope clarifies.

“I can offer a great amount” he insists while he gets closer to Hope.

“She said that it’s not at sale” Landon says as he appears suddenly and gets between them.

“I was talking to her not to you.” The man says as he looks at Landon challenging him.

They keep staring at each for some seconds until Hope intercedes. “I appreciate your insistence, but this painting is not at sale. Most of the others are and I will gladly make you a special discount in any of them” Hope tells the man while she smiles trying to calm down the situation.

“You should teach some education to your boyfriend” the man says before leaving.

“Wasn’t you supposed to be the one I don’t have to worry about his behavior” Hope whispers to Landon angrily.

When Landon is going to answer she cuts him “Keep looking out for my dad, we will talk about this later”

Then Hope finds Freya that has just entered “Sorry for being late, we had a problem with Nick” she apologizes.

“Don’t worry, either way you have already saw most of the paintings. Is Nick okay?” Hope asks.

“Yes, he got sick and I’m still getting used to that type of situations after living so long with vampires. Are you okay Hope? You look angry” Freya says.

“It’s just that Landon was supposed to look after my dad and he nearly got into a fight.” Hope explains.

“It must be contagious in this family. Don’t worry I will have an eye on both, enjoy the rest of it” Freya say.

“Thanks Freya” Hope adds before she continues attending the guest.

The rest of the exhibition passes without any incident. When everyone leaves, they are left Hope, Landon and Klaus.

“Thanks for behaving dad” Hope says while they leave the building.

“Your work is so good that it didn’t leave a chance for critics. I’m very proud of you Hope, in just nineteen years you have already overcome my skill” Klaus answers.

“That’s not true, you just say it because you are my dad. Also, I had the best possible master” Hope says.

“It’s true Hope. I must leave since Marcel called me and I have to look up something important. Enjoy the rest of the night but behave” Klaus explains before kissing Hope’s cheek and leaving.

“Can you explain why you nearly fight someone before?” Hope asks Landon when Klaus leaves.

“He was being rude to you and I think kissing your hand it’s over the limits. I don’t know how you let him do it” Landon answers annoyed.

“Because I had to be polite with the visitors Landon. Also, when I touched you in that moment you were too warm and we both know what that means” Hope says.

“Okay, you are right, I shouldn’t have acted that way. It’s just, that since I got the fiery aura in the Church, sometimes I can’t control myself when I get angry. Especially when it involves you” Landon confesses.

“Don’t worry for it, you didn’t do anything at the end. But you should have told me before” Hope says a bit guilty for being too hard.

“I know but I didn’t want to worry you when finally, we had some tranquility after all” Landon explains while they hug.

Then they heard someone coming. “How cute the young love, it’s a shame that I will have to end it as you didn’t accept my bid.” When they turn, they see that the young man of the exposition is there with a defiant look.

“I warn you that we are not the usual citizens, so I will advise you to leave” Landon says trying to sound threatening.

“Me neither” he answers while showing his vampire veins. At seeing that Hope and Landon don’t react so he keeps talking “I see that you should be supernatural. I am not the typical young vampire and I have some old friends”

Then a group of five vampires appears.

“Last opportunity I give you to leave before this don’t end up well for you and your friends” Landon says putting himself between Hope and the vampire.

“Oh, so brave protecting your girlfriend but it won’t work.” The vampire adds.

“I assure you she doesn’t need protection, I just want to give you personally a lesson” Landon answers and then he turns to Hope “Let me beat this asshole, you can have the rest”

“Okay but be fast, I’m tired of wearing this dress” Hope says.

Then the man vamps speed to Landon and hold his neck but he doesn’t react. “You have already surrender?” He asks before he pulls out his fangs. When he is going to bite Landon, he holds the vampire by the neck with his right hand and breaks the hand he was being hold with the left.

“I thought you were old” Landon says with a smirk smile while the vampire is trying to breathe in pain as Landon is choking him. At seen that the group of vampires try to attack Landon but before they can move Hope breaks their necks with a hand move.

“What are the two of you?” The vampire is able to ask scared at seen Landon’s red eyes.

“As I said we are a little special” Landon answers before breaking his neck.

“I thought you would want to enjoy it” Hope says as she gets near Landon.

“He doesn’t deserve our time.” Landon answers and gets his arm over Hope while they start walking.

“Let’s go home, do you want to do it the fast way?” Landon offers.

“No, I prefer enjoying the walk with you” Hope answers and kisses Landon’s cheek.

**Klaus Pov**

After leaving the exhibition, he follows a vampire until an abandoned house.

“I hope for you best interest that you are not making me lose precious time with my daughter for just an abandoned house” Klaus says.

“I assure that what it’s inside will interest you” the vampire answers before they enter.

Inside they found bodies of a group of vampires and the same symbol all over the walls.

“Who made this? Is this some type of   
macabre joke? I’m going to kill the authors” Klaus shouts angry.

“We don’t know, but we think these is serious. These vampires weren’t young and easy to kill, also their magic has been absorbed.” The vampire explains.

“Call me if you find something, I have a call to do” Klaus says seriously before vamp speeding out.

Then he gets his phone and makes the call:

_“Hope”_

_“Dad, what happens?”_

_“Listen to me, be careful. They have found…”_ but before he can continue Klaus hears how two necks are broken and two bodies fall to the floor.

“Late” a voice adds in the phone before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this last chapters with less fights and just couple moments have been decent but now the problems are back.  
> Also I would like to read your guesses in what/who is the next enemy.  
> Thanks for keep reading the story.


	11. You can’t kill me

**Hope Pov**

Hope wakes up with a big headache and imprisoned with chains bath in vervain that are burning her skin. She looks up and sees that she is inside a boundary spell that seems strong.

She tries to remember what happened. She was walking back home with Landon when suddenly her dad called and them someone break her neck from behind. She instantly gets worried about Landon until she sees him dead in the floor some meters away from her. He doesn’t seem to be inside a spell, so they probably think he is completely dead. When she realizes that, she stops fighting for freeing herself and starts saving her energy for when he revives.

“You are finally awake” someone says behind her.

“Free me, if you don’t want to die.” Hope threatens.

“You are going to be the one who is going to die” another person answers as he appears.

“You don’t know who I am, no?” Hope asks confident.

“We know, you are Hope Mikaelson” the first stranger answers.

“Then you would know that I am immortal, you can’t kill me” Hope argues.

“Thank to our lord we can. She gave us the weapon to do it” a witch says showing a wooden stake.

“My family will kill you all if you touch me, so in your best interest, free me” Hope adds hiding how she was getting worried about if it was true that it was white oak.

“With your sacrifice we will bring back our lord and then no one will stop us, not even your family” another one says.

“And who is you so powerful lord?” Hope asks.

“You know her very well and thank to your efforts she is back.” Another witch answers before showing her a medallion with a snake biting its tail.

**Klaus Pov**

After the call, Klaus vamps speed back to the building where the exhibition was held. He found the phone in the floor but no trail of Hope or Landon. He goes to the Compound but there is also no signal of them. He realizes that he needs Freya, so he vamps speed to her house.

“Freya, we have a problem” Klaus start shouting when he gets to her house.

“Stop shouting Klaus, it’s late and Nick is sleeping. What happens?” Freya says annoyed.

“Hope has disappeared, and I need you to do a locator spell.” Klaus explains worried.

“Calm down, she will be okay. She is the strongest being in the city and she is also with Landon, I don’t think that anything can harm them. They will just be at a party of something, they are young” Freya tries to calm him.

“I would agree with you if earlier they hadn’t found an abandoned house filled with the Hollow signs and dead vampires” Klaus argues.

“That is impossible, it died when you did” Freya answers surprised.

“I am here so the same could be for it. Please do the spell” Klaus adds.

“Okay” Freya accepts and starts doing the spell with Klaus blood.

After some time trying and failing, “I think you were right. I can’t find her, and I feel that a powerful old magic is blocking me.” Freya admits while she starts also getting worried.

“Can you try finding Landon? Maybe he isn’t hidden.” Klaus proposes.

“Yes, but I need his blood for it” Freya says.

“I have it” Klaus answers while giving him a vial with it

“I am not going to ask, why you have it” Freya adds.

“I was not going to let him be with her without any precaution” Klaus explains after the accusatory tone of Freya.

Freya does the spell, but it also fails. “I can’t find him either, but I don’t feel that is blocked it like he is dead. Maybe when he revives, I am able to find him”

“Keep trying, call me if you succeed. I am going to ask the witches what they know” Klaus says.

“We will find her Klaus” Freya adds trying to calm him before Klaus vamps speed away.

“What is happening?” Keelin asks.

“You are awake. Sorry for the mess, we can’t find Hope and it could be serious.” Freya explains.

“Do you need anything?”

“Not, now I am trying to find Landon. You can get back to sleep so you will be rested for tomorrow if we need you.” Freya says.

**Hope Pov**

“It’s not possible that it’s back, my father killed it” Hope says surprised after seeing the mark.

“As well as your father is back, she is” another witch says as it appears.

Then a group of five warlocks and witches appear. They start chanting some spell around Hope, so she starts getting worried.

“Landon, I need you to wake up” she shouts.

“No one is going to come to help you” one of the witches says while showing her the stake.

At that moment Landon corpse get in flames and Hope knows that it’s the moment.

She breaks the chains and starts chanting a spell to destroy the barrier, trying to distract them from Landon while he is reviving. The group of witches focus on her and start reinforcing the barrier spell until Landon body finally explodes in flames.

“What was that?” One of them ask while all of them turn to the direction where his body was.

“Where is he?” Other on also asks confused just before Landon appears in front of them and kill two of them extracting their hearts. Then the other three start doing an aneurism spell on Landon immobilizing him.

At seen Landon suffering Hope finally is able to break the barrier spell. As she gets out, she breaks the neck of the witch with the stake and Landon uses the distraction to kill another witch while Hope bites and feeds in the last one.

“Are you okay?” Landon asks while he hugs her after she ends feeding.

“Yeah, you revived in the exact moment” Hope answers.

“We should go before more come” Landon says.

“No, first we have to destroy the white oak.” Hope state.

“How is that possible? What is happening here?” Landon asks confused.

“Supposedly the Hollow is back, and they were their servants. They said that they have white oak” Hope explains while she gets the stake that is in the floor and burns it.

“In that case we have to be very careful, Hope” Landon says concerned.

“I know, let’s find the rest” Hope adds before they walk to the next room.

When they get inside, they see a little tree but when they are going to get to it a circle made with wood fall over them.

“What it’s this?” Landon asks Hope.

“Another form of boundary spell, but this time is stronger” Hope explains while she is trying to break it. “It will take me some time to destroy it”

“Let me try to get out” Landon answers while he tries to teleport out of it and after some tries, he is able to.

“You have to go Landon” Hope tells him as he gets out of the boundary spell.

“I am not leaving you here, Hope” Landon answers just before they start doing an aneurism spell on him.

“You should have” a warlock says as a group of 10 strangers appear in the room.

Just as they appear Hope is able to break the spell, so she vamps speed out of the magic circle and beheads the warlock that had spoken. Then the rest of them immobilize her with an spell before she can react.

“You are strong but nothing compared to the magic of the Hollow” another one says before he puts the anti-magic chains on Hope

“Then why you have to do this?” Hope says trying to provoke them but they ignore her.

Then one of the witches comes close to Hope with a stake in her hand. When Hope and Landon see it try to desperately free themselves knowing what it was going to happen but they can’t. As the witch prepares the stake Landon activates his fire aura but he still can’t move as the spell he is being held with, is stronger than anything he has fight before. Hope and Landon look at each while the witch with the stake put it at Hope’s heart height Hope is able to mutter “I love you”.

Landon sees how the witch is doing the motion to stick the stake in Hope’s heart and some tears starts falling from his eyes for the impotence of not been able of doing anything to help Hope. He looks directly at Hope eyes and with all his strength he tries to break the spell.

Suddenly Landon eyes goes completely red and his fiery aura intensifies. Then a flame comes from his hands that burn the witch just before she is able to stick the stake in Hope’s chest. The flames also melt the chains but don’t hurt Hope.

After a second of recovering from the surprise Hope frees herself from the spell and start killing the rest of the Hollow followers. Meanwhile Landon is resting from throwing the fire as it let him exhausted, he looks up at Hope and see a blue light behind her. Then he sees a stake flying in her direction so Landon teleports to her back to stop the stake, but it goes throw Landon’s side and sticks in Hope’s back.

Both fall to the floor, but Hope is able maintain herself forward so the stake doesn’t gets closer to her heart. Landon creeps to her and takes the stake out of Hope but it breaks inside her while he is doing it.

“No no, it broke” Landon mutters desperate while he is slowly healing the wound of his side.

“You have to kill me to stop my heart, or the white oak could get into it” Hope is able to say while she spits out blood.

“Sorry” Landon apologizes before breaking her neck without looking at her.

Then Landon prepares for what she has to do, he gains all the strength he has left and gets his hand throw her back. He starts searching for the splinters of white oak but while he does it he feels weaker every second. When he is close to finishing Landon hears how more people are coming but he ignores it and keeps extracting all the splinters from Hope’s chest.

Just when he takes all of them out Landon falls to the floor as he is out of strength. He starts seeing a blue light above them and before he faints, he hears Klaus shouting “Where is my daughter?”

**Some minutes later**

Hope wakes up with her dad looking at her.

“You are okay, Hope” he says relief.

“Yeah, where is Landon?” She asks worried.

“Here” Klaus answers pointing beside him where Landon is lying in the floor unconscious.

“Is he okay?” Hope asks worried.

“He is breathing, so I think so” Klaus tries to calm her. “What happened here?”

“Apparently the Hollow is back. They were their followers and said that they had white oak, so they were trying to kill me with it as a sacrifice for the Hollow” Hope explains.

“In that case let me burn it all” Klaus before he starts searching for all the wood that could be white oak and burns it. Meanwhile Hope goes besides Landon and checks if he still okay. She sees that he is not healing the wound in his side, so she starts doing a spell for helping him.

After some minutes Landon starts waking up as the wound is completely healed. “Hope, you are okay” he says relief.

“Yeah, thanks to you again.” Hope answers while they hug and kiss.

“Don’t ask me to that again, please. Having to kill and search inside you was the hardest thing I have ever done” Landon adds.

“You had me watching how your heart was eaten, so we are in peace” Hope says with a smile remembering Landon’s speech before he was killed. “Also, how did you throw that flame?”

“Hope, you have to stop asking how I do this thing because I have no idea. The only thing I know is that they trigger when you are in danger” Landon explains.

“Let’s stop the talk and leave this place. I think I have found all of the possible white oak” Klaus says as he appears cutting the conversation.

“Let me burn this place just in case” Hope answers. They get out and Hope burns all the building with a spell. Then they get back to the Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I update again, sorry for the long wait but now I will be more consistent.  
> Hope you all continue enjoying the story and thanks for reading.


	12. Don’t let her win

When they get back to the Compound Landon goes directly to their room as he is really tired after all. Meanwhile Hope and Klaus are still in the hall.

“Hope are you sure the Hollow didn’t get inside any of you?” Klaus asks worried.

“I think so, I don’t feel anything strange but I’m not sure.” Hope explains.

“Okay, just rest until tomorrow and then I will ask Freya to check it” Klaus says.

“Dad, don’t worry. This time we won’t let her win, I will make sure of it” Hope tries to calm Klaus

“Hope, that is my responsibility not yours.” Klaus answers.

“I am not a child anymore, it is also mine.” Hope says and kisses his cheek. “I’m going to check Landon” she adds before leaving to her room and without letting Klaus answer.

When she gets in their room Landon has already fall asleep. Hope sit down in the bed near Landon and just enjoy the moment of calm as she knows that the next days are probably going to be hard. After some minutes she finally lays in the bed without waking up Landon and shortly after falls asleep.

**Landon Pov**

He appears in the middle of a street that seems familiar with Hope in front of him. Then without exchanging a word she holds him in the air with magic.

“What are you doing Hope?” Landon asks surprised while Hope keeps maintaining him in the air.

“Fulfill my destiny” Hope answers coldly.

Then before Landon can react, she vamps speed to him and extract his heart.

Landon wakes up in their room with Hope by his side in the bed. “Kill her, before she does it to you. You were created for it” Landon hears a voice in his head say repeatedly.

Then Landon realizes that he has a stake in his hands that is slowly pointing to Hope’s heart.

“No! I will never harm her” Landon shouts scared as the voice in his head continue repeating the same idea. Meanwhile, he can’t avoid continuing to aim the stake to Hope’s heart. Just when the stake is going to stick into Hope’s chest, he is able to change it direction, so it ends going throw his stomach.

“You should have done it” Hope says as she opens her eyes just before she extracts his heart.

He wakes up again in the same situation as before. He has a stake in his hand and the voice in his head starts talking again “You know what to do. You have to or you won’t survive”

“No!” Landon shouts before teleporting away from the Compound.

**Hope Pov**

She is in a street at night when suddenly Landon appears in front of him, with his fiery aura and his eyes completely red.

“Landon, where are we?” Hope asks confused.

But Landon doesn’t answer and continues walking towards her. When he is very close, he starts throwing fire slowly in her direction.

“What are you doing Landon?” Hope asks worried and confused

“Fulfill my destiny” Landon says while he intensifies his flames and start burning Hope with his fire.

Hope wakes up in their room with Landon beside her. “Kill him, before he does it” a voice in her head start saying. Then she realizes that she has the golden arrow in her hands.

“No, I won’t harm him” Hope says when suddenly she feels something going through her chest from behind

“You should have done it” Landon says behind her while he pushes a stake through her heart.

Hope wakes up again, but this time Landon is shouting beside her. Before she can react, he teleports away.

Then Klaus appears at the room, “what is happening?” he asks worried.

“I don’t know, I waked up with Landon shouting and then he teleported away.” Hope says.

“I see, he could have the Hollow inside.” Klaus answers.

“I think I have it too. I had a strange dream where Landon was killing me, and a voice was telling me to kill him” Hope explains.

“This could be like when it tried to made Marcel and I kill each other.”

“Then we have to find him.” Hope says worried.

“No, you two shouldn’t be together. The Hollow is trying to make him kill you, is better if you two stay apart.” Klaus denies her.

“He won’t harm me, and I am the only one he would listen” Hope argues.

“Hope, the Hollow is very strong, we can’t trust him now” Klaus says.

“I trust him, dad. With or without the Hollow.” Hope adds getting angry by the situation.

“We will discuss this later. First we will wait until Freya comes and gets the Hollow out of you and I don’t accept another word” Klaus says sharply.

“But we can’t let him alone in the street like this” Hope protest. “He won’t let you be with Landon, he wants to put you two apart.” the voice in her head start saying.

“Shut up, that’s not true” Hope shouts.

“Hope, don’t listen to the voices” Klaus tells Hope.

Then Elijah appears to Hope and starts talking “He never let Rebekah be happy, why do you think you will be different?”

“Hope look at me. I don’t know what you are seeing but ignore it” Klaus continues trying to calm Hope.

Then Rebekah and Kol also appear to Hope.

“You know he is right, he never let me be happy and would do the same to you” Rebekah says.

“Or you will end up daggered like all of us. You have to stop him” Kol adds.

“Shut up, I know that you are not real and that’s not true. He isn’t like that anymore.” Hope shouts making them disappear.

“Hope, look at me” Klaus says but at that moment Elijah appears again “You destroyed the always and forever. We survived for more than a thousand years until you appeared.”

“For you fault I am dead, you killed your own mother” Hayley adds as she also appears.

“You are a mistake and an abomination. My mother was right” Roman shouts.

Then Lizzie, Josie and Landon appear.

“We were happier without you” Lizzie says.

“You destroyed our lives when you came back, we were happy together” Josie adds hugging Landon.

“I regret choosing you, it’s the worst decision I have ever done. I was better with her” Landon says. These words start affecting Hope, so she can’t avoid shouting while her magic is starting to get out of control “This isn’t real, you are not Landon”

“And how real this was?” Landon adds before kissing Josie the same way they did the first time in the woods.

At seeing that Hope can’t control herself “Stop”, she shouts desperately while she throws a magical wave into their direction that make them disappear but also throws Klaus to the wall.

“I have to find Landon” Hope says worried before vamp speeding away.

**Landon Pov**

After teleporting out of the room he appears in the street.

“You coward, you can’t even do what you were created for. You are worthless, you don’t deserve to be with my daughter” Klaus tells Landon as he appears in front of him.

“You have to kill him, he will never let us be together” Hope whispers to Landon behind him.

“You can’t be Hope” Landon says while he tries to touch her, but she vamps speed in front of him avoiding the contact.

“If you love me, you have to” She adds.

He tries to reach her again, but she vamps speed away “Hope. What is happening?” He asks confused while he teleports to her. When he touches Hope he goes through her and sees how her eyes turn to a strange blue color.

Then he realizes what is happening. “You are not real, you are in my mind. You are the Hollow” Landon says.

“In that case, you know that I won’t stop until I obtain what I want. The only question is who will succumb earlier you or Hope.” the fake Hope answers.

“Neither of us will do anything to each other, stop this nonsense” Landon shouts annoyed.

“It’s fear what I am hearing? I will guess that you are the one who will do it, Hope is much stronger than you” Hope says.

“She is right, you are weak. You will be the one who does it. You don’t deserve her” Klaus adds as he appears.

Then he transforms into one of his past foster parents and starts talking “You are worthless kid, you weren’t even able to learn that. No one cares for you”

“Impressive, you went far in my past, but I don’t care about any of that” Landon answers trying to sound secure.

“Oh, you only care about me no?” Hope says as she appears again. “But you know the truth, I am only with you for pity and loyalty. I don’t love you” she adds.

“You know who she really loves” Roman says.

At hearing that Landon lose control, his eyes turn red and his fiery aura appears. He teleports to Roman and pushes him to the wall.

“You killed her mother, you hated her for what she was. How could you?” Landon shouts at his face.

“And even after that she forgave me” Roman adds smiling.

“You won’t hurt her again” Landon says while he gets his hand through his chest extracting his heart.

Then Roman becomes Hope that starts spitting blood. “Landon...” she is able to mutters before fainting.

Landon looks down and sees how he has just stabbed Hope with a white oak stake.

“No no no” Landon shouts worried while he catches Hope as she falls.

Then her body get in flames and starts disintegrating in his arms which cause Landon to start crying.

“No, this isn’t true. You can’t be dead” he mutters desperately while he falls into his knees while breaking down.

Then, Rafael appears in front of him. When Landon looks up to him, Rafael starts talking “You couldn’t save me, but you can save her”

Then he becomes Hope “If you love me, you have to stop yourself. You are my only weakness”

“I can’t die” Landon answers dejected.

“You know how, you already did it for me.” Hope adds.

“But it doesn’t kill me” Landon remarks.

“It will stop you” Hope argues.

Then Landon hears how someone vamp speed behind him and with a soft voice starts talking “Landon, don’t believe anything you see or hear. It’s not real, it’s the Hollow”

Landon turns and sees Hope looking at him worried.

“Hope, are you real?” Landon asks confused and relief at seen her.

“Yes, Landon. Calm down, I’m here” Hope answers looking directly at his eyes which causes Landon to instantly calm down. Then Hope extends her hands to touch him but Landon takes a step back breaking their contact “I am dangerous, to you Hope. You shouldn’t be near me now.”

“Landon, don’t let her win.”

When Landon is going to answer, Klaus appears behind him and breaks his neck.

“Dad, what are you doing?” Hope asks angrily.

“We can’t trust him in this state” Klaus answers.

Then Kol appears behind Klaus “see, he will never let him be with you”

“I would be better without you. You will be my death sentence” Kol says as he becomes Landon.

“Shut up!” Hope shouts tired of having those visions.

“You know it’s the truth, you are a hex to everyone that loves you.” Landon continues saying.

“You are starting to be repetitive” Hope says annoyed.

“Hope, we have to go, Freya is in her way” Klaus tells Hope, but she is still focused on the fake Landon.

“Then, I will show you a repetition” Landon says as Josie appears beside him.

At seen that, Hope knows what is coming and she can’t avoid getting instantly mad just at the thought of it. She throws a magic wave that make them disappear.

“Hope, control yourself” she hears Klaus shout.

“You can’t avoid seen the truth” Landon says as he appears again with Josie by his side.

When they are going to kiss Hope throws another magic wave in their direction making them disappear again.

“Freya, do it” Klaus shouts behind Hope just before Freya does a sleeping spell on Hope that makes her fall unconscious, but Klaus is able to catch her before touching the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the visions produced by the Hollow were understandable.


End file.
